Guardian Angels
by GraceDragneel10
Summary: New guild in fiore that is meant for one thing, and one thing only...War. Guardian Angel is meant for the protection of the citizens and war against the Underworld, but will that all change when the Magic Council asks them to participate in the magic games? (I want all my OC to be part of the story so please message me your ideas! I do not own the songs in this or Fairy Tail!)
1. Application

Hey guys this is Grace here is my OC sign up page um... I need 1 guildmaster you can be the master of the guild Guardian Angel. Just fill this out in the reviews and I will post the results at the begining of the next chapter.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes(daily):

Formal(like at a ball)

Swimsuit:

Sleepwear:

Magic:

Guild Insignia(location and color):

Guild ranking(s-class a-class or guild master):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Realitives:(if any)

History:

Love intrests:(my character is an in between meaning that she is single but wanting to date..doesn't know who to date)

Friends:

Enemys:


	2. Chapter 1 New girl

Hey guys I have decided that for now the OC that I will use are:

Ai Buraindo =she is soo cool,like mira cool. Catherine Hinamori= she has awesome magic. Akira Papillion= Guild master and unique story. and David Reiss= Awesome magic. Just because your character wasn't on this chapter doesn't mean they cant be later. As I add OC's I will update it for you.

I walk to a new guild that I recently heard of,called Guardian Angel, with my best friend Ai Buraindo. Ai has pretty, light purple hair that cavers her left eye, and beautiful orange eyes that glows when she is happy. Ai is already a member of Guardian Angel, but she thought it would be nice for me to join a guild.

It's hard for someone like me to join a guild, because I was born in the Underworld, but I left. Either way I was still there and most guild masters just don't understand the pain I went through, but I will give Guardian Angel a chance because Ai says that it's a guild for second chances.

Ai P.O.V

As I walk Grace into the guild hall, I find myself thinking and wondering how she will like it. I already know that Master Akira Papillion will enjoy Grace, because I already talked to her about it. When we reach the main hall I see Master Papillion on her chair. She looks up at me and Grace, stands up, and welcomes her to the guild. "Hello. I'm Akira Papillion, master of Guardian Angel. It is very nice to see you here." She says. Grace seems to light up a little and quickly replies "It's nice to be here. Ai has told me alot about Guardian Angel." Just thinking about that, the one sentence that she said makes me smile and I finally decide that it is time for me to get back to working the bar.

Akira P.O.V

_The guild is a place for second chances and is ment for war._

The thought just keeps ringing through my head as I stamp the insignia onto Grace's back. I don't know whats so special about this one, I mean the same thought runs through my head with everyone, but somehow she seems different. Besides the ovious about her past, there is something...special about her. "Welcome to Guardian Angel. I hope you enjoy being here." I say as she nods. I give a quick nod saying that she can go and meet everyone now, and she leaves. I sit down, pull out my Stratigy book, and Dranbolt walks in. "Hello Dranbolt. Is there anything I can help you with?" I say almost automaticly. I don't know why he is here when the Magic Council was killed 4 months ago.

Grace's P.O.V

As soon as I walk out of the main hall, I see Dranbolt. Behind Dranbolt I see alot of people... talking. I assume that they are members of Guardian Angel and I walk over to talk with them. As soon as I get over there, a guy with jet-black hair smiles, walks over to me, and says "Hi. I'm David. Whats your name?"

David P.O.V

"Hi. I'm David. Whats your name?" I ask to a girl with lavender colored hair. She smiles and replies "I'm Grace." _Grace_. Sounds like a perfect name for a member of Guardian Angel. Without thinking, I wonder if she could beat me at a duel. Probably not, I mean we don't know her magic and I use Blue Lightling Magic, which is more powerful than any Lightling.

When she finally goes to the next person, I decide that I should go talk to Master Akira about her. As I walk into the mainhall, I hear Dranbolt saying "The Magic Council would like you to participate in the Grand Magic Games this year."

_Yes. Finally, they actually will let us participate!_

I can't wait to see how strong the other guilds really are.


	3. Chapter 2 the GMG?

I am adding a new OC- there names are Raven Nightshade and Nevmino Nepa

Grace

I think I have figured out who the "strong ones" are, people like Raven and Nevmino gets the most respect and everyone listens to. I think it has to do with power, but how would I know. I want to know more about them, I mean I know a little about Raven like her adoptive fathers are Zeref and Acnoligia, she is the Apocalypse Dragon God Slayer. It's nice to know someone like her, because she somewhat knows where I have come from. Sometimes when I think about the members of the guild, I think that it's all a dream. Like yesterday Master Akira told us that we would be participating in the Grand Magic Games, and that we needed to train. That's what i'm doing now. I'm sitting here on the moutain above the guild. Everywhere I look, I can only see the moutain range. When I finally get off the ground, I notice that Raven is comming, if I remember correctly it is time for dinner. "Grace did you forget, it's time for dinner." She says. We walk down the moutain together, and when we reach the guild hall, she asks "Everyone in Guardian Angel has a story. So what is your story?" That is something I have never told anyone except for Ai, but I would be happy to tell her.

Raven

"I was born in the Underworld, my parents are members of Tarotous." she says. "They did terrible things and I wanted to leave, so I did when I was 2." I remember from before that no guild except for Guardian Angel wanted her and she could tell by the attitude and the tone in the air. As we take our seats, Master Akira walks in and chef Jamie gives each of us our food. Everyone wants to know about the Magic Games, because we have never participated or watched it. Only Grace has seen it, we all know the results, but we all wanted to know who was going to participate, and tonight we were going to find out.

Akira

"I know you all want to know who is going to represent us, and I have the results. The members for our team is, Raven Nightshade, David Reiss, Catherine Hinamori, Nevmiro Nepa, and Grace Dragneel." Each of them use amazing and unpridictable magic. David is Blue Lightling, Raven is a Dragon God Slayer, Catherine is a God Slayer, Nevmiro is Poison, and Grace is a Devil Slayer. I know those 5 will represent Guardian Angel well.

Nevmiro

We finally get to participate, and it is the most dangerous time. With Tarotous attacking and all, they probably want us to participate so that we can protect them. That doesn't matter now because we leave in a couple days, and we are still trying to decide what to wear. I know David doesn't care what he wears for a first impression to the country but us girls do. I will probably wear my usual, but who knows about the other girls, I mean they don't talk that much, so I can't predict what they will wear.

Catherine

As I pack my bags I decide that the Magic Games is nothing special and that Guardian Angel, even if we have chosen one we barely know to represent us, will do our best. I'm sure David is happy about this, all he ever does is talk about battle. Which is really annoying, but he is one of our best and he has as good of a shot at winning as Raven. The carriage will be here in the morning, once we get there we all have to read the rule book and prepare for the days to come.


	4. Chapter 3 Arrival

Ok I am adding a OC- Koschei- and the little girl Raven takes care of name is Akira, so when I talk about Master Akira I will use master in the name and Akira by itself is the little girl and the little girl doesn't get a P.O.V yet.

David  
"I can't believe they have rules for battle. Tarotous would never follow rules." I say as we arrive in the capitol. Grace seems irritated by my sentence. "Tarotous thinks that they are immortal and that they make the rules." She growls "One day I'll see my parents, and that will be the day Tarotous will regret everything." I don't think I have ever seen so much anger from one girl. "Who are your parents?" I ask in attempt to calm her down. "They are members of Tarotous." She replies. Everyone falls silent. No wonder why no guild wanted her. Well that was their mistake.  
Koschei  
"They are members of Tarotous." She said.  
So that was why everytime we brought up the Underworld her eyes slightly changes color. I know what the color change means. When I was in the Underworld it showed their anger, but my question is Why wont she let it completly change. Everyone looked at me. Grace seemed like she was the only person who could hear my thought. "I don't let my eyes fully change because everytime it does I lose control and when I finally know what happened I hurt to many people." She says. Shit I did say that out loud. "How did you know about the color change?" She asks like it was some kind of secret. "I lived in the Underworld as a slave." I reply. I joined this guild so that I could help with the fight against the Underworld, but I can sense that Grace has had to fight sence her birth.  
Raven  
Thats why I love this guild, people actually try to understand each other here. Every other guild I have seen have so diverse people that everyone just stoped trying, but here we all have our own history, but it has lead us to dislike the Underworld. Thats why we are all here, because we all wanted to protect against the Underworld. I guess thats why we can be a team, because we all have the same goal, and we think alike. Master Akira founded the guild hoping that people would join so they could defend.  
I look down and see Akira laying her head on my lap, and I can't help but smile when I think of the promises of the future.  
Nevmiro  
So the others finally start talking about their past. Everyone starts talking, sharing bits of their past, and the only person that clothes seemed to matter to is Grace. Now that I think about it, it was ovious, I mean she has a outfit for everything and she knows more about fashion than any of us. Not like we care, we all have our own fashion that works for us. I guess our fashion fits our personality, like Raven is Tom-boyish and wears clothes that shows she doesn't care. Thats cool and all, but Grace is different, her clothes says that she is a weak beauty queen, but her personality is more of a serious war princess. I wonder if there are other girls like that, I mean it's so confusing. Anyways I better get off that subject before I find out that she has more outfits.  
Ai  
"I want you to be ready to heal. I've seen to many Magic Games where the person walks off the feild half-dead."  
I know both Master Akira and Grace are worried. Master Akira about the members and Grace just doesn't like seeing people in pain and suffering, but they don't have to tell me to be ready to do my job twice. I'll watch the games, but after our match I will heal because I have no other fights to look forward to, unlike David, who wants to see and be part of every fight. In fact I think I just heard him ask Grace if she wanted to pair up for the Tag-team battle. I know Grace enough to know she wont pass up a good fight, and this is her chance to show her power. She will also probably walk around the city to shop, and if anyone gives her any problems she'll fight. It is her life, and she fights to protect it and her reputation.  
Akira  
So many thoughts come through my head. I want this to be perfect. I heard from Grace that last year 2 guilds really got into it, they had a mini war and Fairy Tail came out the winner. She warned me not to anger them. Not like we would try to, but the only person that I am actually worried about angering them is Koschei, and he said that he wanted to replace someone if they got injured.  
2 Devil Slayers. Water and Lightling. They would be a perfect team in the Tag-team battles. "David, the Tag-team battles you will switch. Koschei you and Grace will fight as a team." I say. David seems shocked, but he knows as well as I do that 2 devils is better in battle than 1 devil and a lightling mage. "Fine by me. At least he uses the same element as me." David says. I see the shock in Koschei's eyes, the shock that is wondering why David would pass up a fight, and then he smerks. He knows why.


	5. Chapter 4 Trouble with the Sabers

Hey guys I am adding a new OC- Rydia Skywalker. And it is not to late to put in an applications, I will try to put one in every chapter as we meet the guild members.

Ai

_Where is she? She was supposed to be in the next carrige._ "Hey Ai." I turn around to see Rydia. _ Thank God. We didn't leave her in the carriage._ "Hey Rydia." I say as Grace walks up to me and says "Hey Ai." then she smiles at Rydia and says. "Hi. I'm Grace. What's your name?" to Rydia. I have a feeling that Grace knows that she still hasn't met everyone.

Grace

"My name is Rydia." She says. Rydia has light green hair with some of the mostbeautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I stare into those pretty, hypmotising eyes, and I have a vision.

_"You must chose Grace. Celestrial world or the Human world." A mysterious vioce says. "How will I know I'm right father?" my small voice asks. "Neither choice is right or wrong, but it will decide your future."_

Why now. I don't like remembering things before something important, but why. Why do I have both a Spirit and a human form? It would make more sense that I would be part demon than part Spirit.

Rydia

She reminds me of someone, but who? Cepheus... No he is the king of the constilations. Oh thats it! She reminds me of the Celestrial Spirit King! Wait, don't tell me that she is the girl Cepheus told me about...

"Hey Rydia. Whats holding up? We found a weapon shop. They might have Bows." I turn around and see my 2 best friends Frost and Hailey. "You guys know that I can't pass up a good bow. Lets go!" I said and we start running to the weapon shop. "Don't stay out to late!"Master Akira calls. "I know we need to be back in by midnight." I call back as I wave my left hand.

Raven

"Hey Raven, want to explore with me?" Grace asks. The capitol is quite new to me, and I'll need to know my way around for the last day. "Sure." I say. Grace seems happy about that so we head off to explore the city, even if Grace knows it perfectly.

...

"Grace it has been 4 hours." I say and all of a sudden we hear someone, well alot of people yell "Fight...Fight.""Come on, we don't want to miss this." Grace whispers to me and takes off into the crowd.

When we finally get through, Grace seems really irritated and the I notice Koschei. He walks right beside Grace and says very low "I got your back." Then I see the 'enemy'. It's 2 guys, a blonde that by what Grace said was Sting Eucliffe, and another guy who I am slightly atracked to.

Koschei

"What are you 2 our next challengers." The blonde one says. "It's up to you Grace." I say. "Lets go. We don't need to bother and waist our magic energy for people we can fight in the Tag-team battles." She says as she turns around and walks off. "We should go back to the inn and get ready." Raven says signaling me to come._ They got lucky._ Master told me that me and Grace would be a perfect team, and we would be a strong one too. Thats why I can't wait for the Tag-team battles.

Akira

They said that they ran into some trouble with another guild. Grace said that it was nothing out of the usual. She said that they need to get ready for the execution round. 1 minute left and they are all sitting on the balcony waiting. Wanting the round to start.

David

10...9...8 seconds till the start of the execution round. 5...4...3...2...1. The alarm rings as the mascott greets all the guilds. The execution round is a Sky Lyberinth. All we have to do is run and get through as fast as we can. The gong rings as we all run, as soon as we enter we notice that it is one of the most deadly mazes, and Grace probably has an idea. "How are we supposed to get through this?" Raven asks. Grace quickly comes up with an answer and says "teleport." When I notice what has happened, we are on a completely different terrain. Water. "We could swim." I suggest. Raven shakes her head and points at Grace. "The water is poisonous. If you touch it your skin will dissolve." Grace informs us.

Nevmiro

"Great. How are wee supposed to get past this one?" I say. "We could teleport agian." Catherine comments. Grace seems displeased by the answer. "Nevmiro. It's poisoned water." Grace says. _Poisoned water. _Thats right and I use Poison Magic, and she is water, we could fix this. I stomp my foot and raise my hands, sepertating the poison from the water, Grace does the same, but controls the water. "I'll keep the poison out of the water." I say. "And I will form a bridge of ice. It will melt as we pass so no one else can follow." Grace adds on making a frozen bridge. Raven, David, and Catherine start across, and Grace looks at me and signals me to go. 4 steps in front of her, I look back to see that the ice is melting under her feet. She simply signals me to hurry so no one can follow us. Thats when we start running._ To late_. Sabertooth showed up and Grace yelled "Howl of the Water devil!" and took off running in my direction. We ran to the end to see one of them following Graces stratigy so I let go of the poison and Grace unfroze the water, then we turned around to see the pumpkin guy. "Congratulations you are in first place." He says and we simply walk past.

Catherine

When we finally get back to the inn, Master Akira seemed to pleased with our placing, and our stratigy. She advised us to get a goods night sleep, so we would have enough energy for tomarrow. Tomarrow, the first day that we reviel who we really are, the day we show our power and pride.


	6. Chapter 5 Day 1

Hey Guys I am really sorry that I didn't add a OC this time. I have been really busy cooking for Thanksgiving and I finally got to where I could post a chapter.

* * *

Grace

_I'm sitting there taking the pain. Slowley reciving each wound for I have failed. The punisher grabs me and presses the bloody knife against my neck. "Next time you fail, I'll kill you." He says... Its my father...Silver... MY PUNISHER IS MY FATHER! A hand grabs my shoulder as I scream and says "Wake up Grace."_

When I open my eyes, I thank god that it was only a dream. "Thanks for waking me, Ai." I say, gratefully because I didn't want to see that nightmare agian. "It's almost time to go for the first day." She says. I nod my head and get out of bed. As I change from my nightgown into my red battle dress and white high heels, I over hear Raven telling Akira goodbye and to watch the games carefully. Akira made her promise to win a battle for her.

Ai

_Its time, time to show who we really are._

"And in 1st place is Guardian Angel!" No one knows who we are. All they know is that we just beat both Sabertooth and Fairy Tail in our first year participating. "As you all know we will have 1 game a day and then 4 matches. The game of the day is called... Dress off... Chose your representatives." The announcer finally starts.

Raven

"Let me do this." I say. Everyone nods as I take a few steps forward to show that I will be the representative. "Guardian Angels Representative is Raven Nightshade!" I look back at my team and David mouths "Good Luck." "Fairy Tail B teams Mirajane Strauss. Blue Pegasuses Jenny!" It goes on like this until Sabertooth finally picks someone. "The rules to the game is when we call out a theme you need to match it with your clothes... there will be 5 themes. The first theme is...Bikini!" I quickly change into my black bikini with red dragon designs on it. Jenny and Mira seem to be acting like its only them and its a battle of the models. "The winner of this round is... Raven! Next round is Battle!" Wow thats easy, all I need is my usual clothes. When I change into my usuall clothes everyone seems surprised because I just changed back to what I was wearing before. "Don't forget to model it Raven!" Grace yells. I should probably listen to her sence she knows alot about fashion. So I strike a few poses before the announcer talks again. "The winner of this round is... Mirajane! The next round is... Fitness!" Great... they _really_ are making this easy. White tang-top, black yoga shorts and my black combat boots. Everyone elses idea of fitness is a little pervy... well except for Erza, but she has alot of weight to her outfit. "The winner is Raven! Next theme is school uniform!" I remember that Guardian Angel used to have a school. I could just change into that uniform! The uniform was a black skirt with a white shirt that had the Guardian Angel symbol on the chest with black shoes and white socks. "The winner is Mira... Ok... Next round is Cross-dressing!"

David

_There it is. What Raven was waiting for._

"Cross dressing... Can she do this?" Grace asks. "Of course. Raven is the master of cross-dressing. Just watch." I answer. Raven quickly changes into a more formal guys outfit. If you ask me it is what she usually wears to a formal event. _ Just wait she will win._ "And the winner is Raven, with the most points Raven wins the game putting, well keeping Guardian angel in 1st place!" After that we stopped caring. We all just wanted to see the battles. We walk off the feild and go to our balcony. The 1st battle was Fairy Tail B teams Gajeel Redfox VS Sabertooths Rogue Cheney. It wasn't really that good of a battle and it soon ended. Fairy Tail won. "The 2nd battle of the day is Guardian Angels Raven Nightshade VS Lamia Scales Lyon!"

Catherine

I overhear Raven say _Great...2 battles in one day. Don't they know about magic here._ Everyone seems surprised but we pass it off just in time to see Raven do a summersault off the wall and land perfectly. Lyon doesn't have much style in his enterence, but I can tell that people don't normally do what Raven did. The gong rings signalling that they have 30 minutes to take the other down. "Ice Make Tiger!" Lyon says, and Raven destroys it like it was nothing. "Wing Slash of the Apocalypes Dragon!" Raven yells and Lyon faints. "The winner is Guardian Angels Raven Nightshade!" Raven simply walks off like it was nothing keeping us at a perfect score.

Nevmino

We don't really pay attention to the other battles. This is out of the usual, because we don't want the enemy to over power us, but when Grace said that once they battle we don't have to worry about them we gave up an_d relaxed._

After the day was over we all walked back to our in very, very tired. We all went straight to our rooms and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 Day 2 or a nightmare?

**Hey guys I have added 2 more OC's. Their names are Eliza Moonlight and Konoka. I hope to meet more of you guy's OC's in the future!**

* * *

Eliza

_I am running as fast as I can, as fast as my 4 year old feet will take me. I am running from the monsters, demons, and them. Those men, the belivers of my father, just took everything away. They murdered my family right in frount of my eyes. Jumping over a rock, I trip. The voices are getting closer and closer to me. "Oh? Look what we have here, a run away." I start backing up until I hit a tree. "S-stay away from me!" I sputter. One of them reaches his hand out towards me. "Don't worry, we just want to kill you." He smiles devilishly as he takes his sword out and starts to swing it at me as I close my eyes._

My eyes open and I am in my bed. _Oh thank god it was only a dream_. I sit up and look at the clock...6am... Grace told me that she had a nightmare last night, but why now, why here?

Akira

Day 2 of the games. Everyone is starting to wake up and get ready for today. "Master can we talk to you?" Eliza says. Grace is with her too. "What is it about?" I ask. Grace's expresion tells me that it is important. "It is about something that has happened recently to both of us." Grace says as she and Eliza sit down. "We both have had nightmares about our past." She explains. I never knew what their past was like, but I have heard the others talking about it. "There is nothing I can do if you don't tell about your pasts." I say. Eliza quickly looks at Grace and comments "We know. We were prepared for you to say that. Usually people just randomly ask but never did so we knew you would ask." then I realize that whatever it was, it had been decided between them that they would share their pasts together. Whatever had happened to these girls, they had each other right after it happened, and they would always stick together, as sisters not a team.

"I was born in a small town." Eliza starts. "When I was 3, the town was slaughtered and my family killed before my eyes. I bearly escaped, and when I did they came after me, they tried to kill me and that was when I discovered my magic. I defeted them before they could kill me. After that I was on my own till I was 7, then I meet Grace, We split apart when we were 8." So almost every member does have a sad story. "What was your dream?" I ask hoping that there was a way I could help. "In my dream I was running from them, but I knew who they were, they where my fathers believers, but I didn't discover my magic, I was about to be killed by a sword when I woke up." She explains. The dream has to be revealing something about her, most dreams do. "I believe that your dream will help you to be more wise, careful, and stronger. You said that it was your dads men, well that could help you understand what had happened." I tell her, it was all that I could advise her. I will tell her more, as I find out more. "And you Grace?"

"I was born in the Underworld," She starts as David stares, I know that is supposed to be a bad thing, but sooner or later David was going to find someone like her. "My parents are members of Tartaros. When I was 1 they started these little test of magic, and I failed everyone. When I was 2, the night before the final test, which is where they kill you if you fail, I ran away and I was on my own till I turned 7, which was when I meet Eliza." Her past sound worse... "And what about your dream?" I ask. "In my dream it was the day before the final test... I took my punishment and the wounds, but then the punisher pulled me against him and whispered in my ear as he held a knife to my neck that if I failed the next test he would kill me... but the worst part was that the punisher was my father... The one that everytime I got home said he was sorry and helped heal my wounds... he was the one that threatened me..." She says, she looks as if she is going to cry, but she just lets her eyes turn for 2 seconds then she is back to normal. Another dream where it reveals something... "Your dream is revealing the truth, it is helping you find out who you really are and what you really are." I explain, thats all there is to it, there probably wont be anymore. "Trust your dreams to tell you who you are not others." I tell her.

David

She is one of them, born in the Underworld, and she never told anyone. "So why did you leave?" I ask Grace and she says "Because I knew there was a better place. We should be heading to the arena now." Good point its 8 am the games start at 8:30.

We all rush to the games and to our balcony. To my surprise Fairy Tails master was there ready to greet us. "Hello." He says. Raven, Grace, and Nevmiro nod their heads and take a seat. Catherine smiles and says" Hello." then sits down with rest. Am I the only one who wants to know why he is here. Grace stares at me and mouths _Why is he here?_ So I'm not the only one. "Sir is there anything I can help you with." I say. I just want him to leave so we can wait for the games in peace. "No I came to say good-luck, and say welcome to the games." He smiles and walks right out._ What was that for?_

Nevmino

"Welcome to the 2nd day of the games. Here is the scoring from 1st we have Guardian Angel, 2nd Fairy Tail B team, 3 rd Sabertooth, 4th Lamia Scale, 5th Fairy Tail A team, and from there you can see. The game for today is called Aqua territories. Please chose you representatives." The announcer says. "What does Aqua mean?" Catherine asks. "Aqua means water.. so Grace should do this one." I answer. Grace stands up ands sneers "I was already planning on doing this one." She says

Grace

As I jump down from the balcony into the water, I hear the announcer say "Guardian Angels Representative is Grace Dragneel!" Because it is water I am wearing my bathing suite, and I notice that there is 1 guy and a bunch of girls, all of us girls in bikini's. "I am the queen of water!" Juvia shouts. Great she is at it again... just like last year. Once every guild has chosen their Rep. the announcer explains the rules. "You each will have a item that you have to protect, if the enemy gets it you have to get it back within 1 minute or your out." That will be easy... "If Juvia is the Queen of water then I must me the Devil of water." I whisper just under my breath, but Juvia still hears it. "Devil of water... I never heard of such a thing." she says as the gong rings. Almost immediatly I grab my item and hide it where no one can find it. When I turn back around, the timer has already started for some people. When I notice alot of the girls that had stolen items left their items behind on a open space, I quickly grab 3. No girl notices. The 1 minute passes quickly as I guard my item and theirs. They are out but somehow Juvia got my necklace. "How did you.." I start to say. "Juvias body is made of water!" Juvia interupts. "Well then Water Queen. How do you like this?" I hold up her anklet and she screams. "I have had it for 45 seconds now. I'll trade you... My necklace for your anklet." I offer and she drops my necklace. I let go of her anklet as I let my magic take over enough to grab my necklace. Thats when I notice that I still have her anklet. "Juvia is out. It is just Grace and Lucy!" Lucy is a celestrial wizard if I remember correctly. Her item is a whip, I can see that she is holding it tightly as if that would keep me away from it. "You wont win." She says. "You should never underestimate a Devil... Expecially one who controls water... the very water your in." I tell her. I quickly turn the whip into water and it appears in my hand. "See how easy it is for me... I can turn anything I want into water if I am in it." I tell her. The gong rings once more saying that the game is over, I toss her the whip and say good job then I fly back to my balcony.

Catherine

"The first game of the day is... Guardian Angels Catherine Hinamori VS Quatro Puppys War Cry!"

"So I get to battle one ment for war...finally they pair us right." I say, but Grace has her doubts about War Cry.

My battle doesn't last that long and I win in 1 blow. Tear magic looks weird, but who cares thats why he is called War Cry. He isn't even close to a war guilds members strength. We at least are made for war. He should take the word War out of is name.

Konoka

Great another day where we have a perfect score! I guess that Keroko was right, the Magic Games really could be fun. Well anyways we walked back to our inn. I don't care how many times we go there I will never be used to the inns beds. And as usual we fall asleep like we are babys or something, what is wrong with us, why are we so tired? You know what who cares because I am really tired, and even a assassin need her sleep, right?

* * *

**Um yah I don't know why I keep ending it with us in a deep sleep. I just thought it would be nice since I keep starting us with a dream... I wonder who's dream will be next... Time to think.**

* * *

**Oh yah one more thing. The dreams for Eliza and Grace are actually part of their past. In my other story that has them, It tells about Eliza's path and it explains where the dream came from, but Grace, well this is your hint into her path for all you who read my last story and started to wonder how bad the Underworld really is. Ok bye for now and see you all next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7 Day 3

** Hey guys I am sorry but I have gotten a little more adventurous with the P.O.V's Because the addition of Natsu to the P.O.V list I got a little adventurous with my words too. I added OC Keroku and he talks about OC's Konoka, Okami, and Osamu.**

* * *

Koschei

_These games are just getting more and more boring for us, all we do is hit someone once and they faint. Just imagine what will happen when me and Grace go for our tag-team battle._

In the 2 day we have been here, we still have a perfect score. Some of us went out to a sushi restaurant last nigh to find out that the sushi was bad, and Catherine is sick. Master Akira has already told Rydia that she would be taking Catherine's place. Rydia seems really happy, so happy that she polished her bow and organized her constellation keys. Rydia is a Constellation Summoner, which means that she has the ability to summon Constellation spirits. She may be 10, but she has good aim with her bow and she has alot of magic which allows her to summon her constellation friends. I heard that her spirits are similar to celestial spirits, and that the best battle that would actually be intresting that she can get in is with the Celestial wizard Lucy Heartfilia.

Raven

Another day at the games and the announcer looks, well how do I put it, excited. "The game of the day is... Talent or not... please pick your representatives." Never mind he just got all not excited again. "Now I wish that I didn't participate in the game yesterday." Grace says. The talent probably is music and dance... the two things Grace loves the most. Koschei loves those things too but he isn't participating today, mabee Rydia wants to or David... Yah right like he would do something fun without trying to kill someone. Wait that's it Nevmino might want to. I look at Nevmino just as she jumps off the balcony. David and Rydia seem confused so I look to Grace for an answer. She just smiles and then I hear something._ We made a silent agreement because she also wanted to participate. You guys where to busy thinking about the others or your battles to let me into your minds for the agreement so we had to decide by ourselves._ Great, so she can also get into minds. "The representative for Guardian Angel is... Nevmino Nepa!" We have proven ourselves alot, but none of us has ever practiced music or dance... Thats when I hear yelling coming from Fairy Tail B teams balcony. "Mira let me do this one you participated in the Dress off!" I can only assume that was Gajeel. "Gajeel you know you are not a good singer or dancer!" Great that sounds like the 'Queen of water' Juvia. "To think that the Fairys would argue over something so pity. What ever happened to their bonds and friendship." Grace said just loud enough for Fairy Tail B Team to hear, "Gajeel you can do this one... we should never do that again or we will have a problem with the only guild that we are having trouble beating." Mira whispers and signals for Gajeel to go. "Don't mess up." Cana and Gildarts whisper at the same time. Gajeel is the last to come as a representative.

Nevmino

"The rules are simple all you have to do is guess the song title as it plays the first to guess it right gets a point the game will keep going for 30 minutes. The person with the most points wins." So its that easy. Grace has sung many songs infrount of me and has drilled the names into my head this is bound to be easy, well until there is a song that she doesn't like so she never drilled it into my head. The timer starts and the first song starts playing. _Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it... "_DNA" I blurt out its one of Grace's favorite songs. The song stops and a point is marked. _Oh yah they tell me i'm a bad boy all the ladies look at me and act coy. I just like to throw my hands up in the air. _"Little Bad Girl!" Gajeel shouts just as I open my mouth to say the exact same thing. Great so he knows his songs to lets see there are like 6 more people that I don't know if they know their music._ I'm breaking down gonna start from scratch. shake it off like an etch-a-sketch. My lips are saying goodbye. My eyes are finally dry. I'm not the way that I used to be. I took the record off repeat. It killed me but I survived. And now I'm coming alive. _"Miss moving on." Some guy from Sabertooth mutters and receives a point. God so there are some songs that I haven't heard._ This is my confessional. Seven second till I hit the ground but you saved my life. Now I fell_ "Glowing!" I shout. Everyone looks at me like 'How did you know that.' but it doesn't phase me too much. Even the announcers are confused but I still get the point because I knew what the song was and nobody else did. "Ok next part of this is fill in the blank. First lyric is A blank of isolation and it seems like I'm the queen." Wow they are really trying to find a song that I don't know. Well it wont work because I know alot of songs. "Kingdom. A kingdom of isolation and it feels like I'm the queen." I say just as the 30 minutes runs out. 3 points for Guardian Angel and we are the winners of the game. We all walk off the feild as the announcer says "The first game of the day is Guardian Angels Rydia Skywalker VS Fairy Tail A teams Lucy Heartfilia!" Perfect we finally get to see something interesting.

Rydia

My first battle is with the Celestrial Maiden Lucy Heartfilia. As we step out onto the feild she says "Hi." and I simply smile. I don't know much about Celestrial spirits like I do Constellation Spirits. Constellation Spirits use Dark Universal and Universal magic, it makes them very powerful and not many, well sometimes I swear that I am the only one, know what they are. The gong rings. "Open Gate of the Chisel! Caelum!" Caelum appears just as Lucy shouts "Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appears by her side saying "Time for punishment Princess." "Your a Celestrial Wizard to!." Lucy says astonished. "No. Let me properly introduce myself. I am Rydia Skywalker. My spirit friends are different than yours. Mine is Constellation Spirits while your is Celestrial Spirits. Now if you don't mind I am going to continue this battle. Caelum." Caelum shots 6 universal beams and Virgo grabs Lucy and dodges the beams. "My spirits knows not to attack you until your spirits are not here. Open Gate of the Dragon! Draco! I'll make this easy on you and less painful. I know how some of my comrades care and feel about Celestrial Wizards. They would never let me out alive if I hurt you too much." I say. She looked confused when all of a sudden my Guild-mates shouted "Who cares!" "Will you all shut up. This is probably going to be our most interesting battle." Grace shouts at them. "Open Gate of the Twins Gemini!" Lucy yells. It is about time that I finished this whole spirit summoning battle between us. "Caelum you know what to do!" I instruct and Caelum hits both Virgo and Gemini. "Draco Black-hole!" I shout as Lucy opens the gate of the Lion and The gate of the Golden Ram. "Wole Bomb!" Aries yells as Draco flys gentally around them and a cloud of dust rises and settles. When it does Lucy is getting up coughing, and Leo the Lion and Aries is gone. "Go back Draco and Caelum." I instruct. If only I had some water, then I could summon Hydra or Piaces. "Open Gate of the Centaur! Centauras!" Centauras appears just as Tarous appears. Great two spirits with axes. "Centauras take that bull out." I whisper and Centauras starts fighting the bull spirit. I pull out my arrow hoping that I dont hurt her to much. All I need to do is hit her shoulder right? Besides my bow only explodes and makes people faint because of the gas. I get into position and shot. As I shot i yell "Open Gate of the Queen! Cassiopeia!" The arrow lands 4 feet away from Lucy and she yells "Hey are you trying to kill me!" I shake my head and say "No I am a member of a war guild. We are trained to knock people out without killing them. I aimed for that spot because it is close enough for the gas to knock you out." She gets a surprised look on her face just as the arrow explodes and releases a cloud of sleeping gas. As she faints the gong rings, "Please go heal her." I tell Cassiopeia. She does as I say and when I kneel beside Lucy she wakes up. "Its nice to meet someone who can summon like me." I say. "And the winner is Guardian Angels Rydia Skywalker!" The announcer says. I offer Lucy my hand and I say "It is nice to meet you. I hope Guardian Angel and Fairy Tail can be friends." She still seemed surprised when she said. "I hope so to, but what is a War guild and why are you guys here all of a sudden." That catches me off guard but I quickly answer her saying "A war guild is a guild that is meant for war. When Guardian Angel was created it had been decided that there needed to be someone to protect if the Magic Council was to suddenly fail or be murdered by the Underworld. We wouldn't usually participate because we are not supposed to, but one of the members of the Magic Council asked us to participate this year."

Keroku

It is true we where trained to both kill and save. We are to kill demons but save the ones we need to interrogate and the light guilds. Even Konoka ,who was trained to kill without a second thought when she was a little girl, was trained and now at least thinks twice about what she is doing. Even Okami and Osamu have been trained, the only 3 that were not trained by Guardian Angel is Grace, Eliza, and Koschei. They all are Devil Slayers who know more about rational fighting and killing then any of us. "Hey quite your thoughts. I have a announcement." Master Akira says. We are all sitting outside of our inn because the day was done. "The master of Fairy Tail has asked us to join him at the bar with the rest of his guild and ours so lets go." She says. Wait most of us our under aged why would we go to a bar...

At the bar

"You do remember that most of us are not 21 yet right?" I ask Master Akira. She nods her head and says "We are here to become friends and make peace. Not to get drunk. Oh yah so she says that when we have a major drinker here. Well 2 if you include Fairy Tail Cana who has already been challenged to a drinking competition by our heavist drinker, Cammy.

Natsu

"Hey they are here! Gramps didn't you invite Sabertooth also!" I shout. "Shut up Flame brain!" Gray yells like an ignorant bastard. "Shut up Ice princess!" I yell back challenging him to a fight. "Quit it you two. We have guests." Erza says. "Yes ma'am" Me and Gray say at the same time hugging each other. Someone knocks at the door as Gramps gets up and invites them in. Sabertooth. "What are they doing here?" One of Guardian Angels members says gritting their teeth. "Koschei quit that non-sence." Grace says. Wendy has already started talking to that girl from earlier, Rydia, and Lucy is talking to Yukino. Juvia finally stops smothering Gray long enough to talk to Guardian Angels water wizard, and Gramps is talking to both Sabertooths Master ,Sting, and Guardian Angels master. Then I see 3 little kids about the same age as Wendy run up and start talking to Wendy and Rydia. There is only one person in this bar that it looks like no one is talking to and she is sitting in a corner alone, well she is not alone, there is a little girl clinging to her arm. I can only guess that they are family. "Hi I am Eliza. I heard that guy call you a Flame brain. Do you know why he said that, because I really take some personal offence to that." I look up to see a blue-haired girl standing next to me, and she sits down. "Because he is a Ice princess." I say. She looks at me and says "You must be Natsu Dragneel, the Fire dragon Slayer." I nod my head and she continues "I am Eliza Moonlight, the Fire Devil Slayer."

Grace

"Juvia wants to know why you call yourself the water devil." Juvia says. I cant get over the fact that she talks in third person point of view,but I am ok as long as I can understand what she is saying. "It is because I am the Water Devil Slayer." I say "Juvia wants to be Graces friend." She says and I smile. "Ok then why dont we be friends." I reply as Gray walks over to us. "Oh Gray-sama your here!" Juvia says. Wow she can really change the subject really fast. It looks like we are all getting along with the other guilds. Even Raven and her sister seems to be injoying themselves.

Akira

When the night is over, we head back to our inn and do as we please, alot of the members are a little chatty and why wouldn't they be, this is our first time getting to talk to another guild and their members. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth seems nice but it also seems that there is some small rivalries between Koschei and Master Sting. Grace said that it is nothing and Koschei just needs to quit. She also said that Koschei was a little to excited about the Tag-team battles. Raven says that Sting is the reason, but she agreed that he was a little to excited.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys for the making of this chapter I should state the disclaimers. I do not own Fairy Tail or the songs that was named in this chapter.

Koschie

I know that Master Akira wants me to watch the games at the arena and all but Cammy just challenged me to a drinking contest when I woke up so the games can wait. I have some bar hopping to do.

David

Where is that Shit head, just because he is immortal doesn't mean that he can just go do what the hell he wants without Master Akira, Raven, and Grace finding out and kicking his ass. Who cares because what ever he does doesn't matter right now because the games are about to start and we need to be in our balcony but no the shit head had to leave while we were sleeping and we are supposed to find him. "I give up. The games start in 30 seconds and he is not here." Nevmino says. "He is probably with Cammy getting drunk at a bar. God knows they both drink until they are fucked up." Grace says. Its true they are our drunkards and they constantly go off and challenge each other to a drinking competition.

Just as we reach our balcony the announcer starts his stupid scoring announcements and we finally start paying attention enough to hear him say that the game of the day is a singing competition. Ok we all know that Grace should do this one, and we make a silent agree-ment just as Grace jumps off the balcony while requips into her special outfit that is actually ment for Dance and Singing perposes. None of us actually (even with all her outfits) thought that she would have a special outfit for performance arts and crap.

Grace

My second game that I am participating in. Another day that Fairy Tail B team is sitting there arguing. Mira jumps off the balcony and Gajeel yells "Mira I was supposed to go. I am a way better singer and dancer then you." I chuckle because we all know that he sings like shit. Sabertooths Orga joins us on the feild. "Just what I expected, Well at least Fairy Tail has presented their best." I mutter. Erza jumps off her balcony as Jenny does the same. The other 3 guilds have their 'best' come down and we start the game of the day. "Orga will go first because he had the number 1, Grace will go last because she got the number 8." He explain the rules, which is basicly sing what you want and if your terrible we will kick you out 'disqualify you'. Orga starts up his song just to be removed from the feild and has 3 of the reps. faint because of his horrible singing. They have to skip every person except for the Fairys and the Angels. Erza starts her song which is decent compared to Orga's. She sing her favorite song, Safe and Sound, then it is Mira's turn. Mirajane starts her song as Gajeel starts yelling, then when it annoys me enough how I cant here her song I splash his face with some water, and he flys across the balcony. "Thank you." Natsu mutters under his breath, and I can finally hear Mira, she has a beautiful vioce that knocks Erza out of the game. She is singing a song that I always loved, because of the story it tells, Outside...When it is finally my turn, I start to wonder if I can actually win this against Mira. I start to sing and everyone in my guild gasps. I don't see what the problem is, I am only singing my favorite song DNA. Mira nods and leaves the feild, did I just win...

When I am done with my song, everyone cheers and and the announcer states that I am the winner of this game... Mira is in second, Erza in third, Orga in 4th, and everyone else tied for last.

Akira

"There you are. Koschei I told you that you where to be at the arena, not a bar. And why is cammy drunk and passed out..." I say utterly shocked. He just looks at me and mutters something that I finally figure out. "I won." He won at what. Probably a drinking contest between him and Cammy. Yep. I knew that one day he would become our drunkard. "Koschei our battles about to start you need to be at the arena." I say and he nods and gets up half drunk and walks out of the bar as I help Cammy get off the floor.

Nevmino

"And the winner is Erza! The last battle of the day is... Guardian Angels Nevmino Nepa VS Mermaid heels Kagura!" The announcer says. I walk onto the feild and the gong rings. She starts to change the gravaty around us. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say as I start to float so she stops and runs at me with her sword. "Any magicical or physical attack you use on me allows me to enter you blood stream." I dodge a attack and focus my magic she start to walk dizzily. "What have you done." She says, she can bearly speak. "Before you attack you should try harder to understand your oponents magic. I am a Poison wizard, athough it wont kill you it will make you dizzy.. Until you finally faint." I answer. I could kill her if I wanted to, but that would use alot of energy that I don't feel like wasting for something as pity as these games. "How did you-" she starts. "I trained for a long time until I could control poison, until I could finally turn anything into poison or turn poison into life." I say. Her eyes widen as she starts to fall as she hits the ground I watch her eyes close and not open. I end my spell and take a bow. "Don't worry the effect will wear off in 2 minutes." I say. "And the winner is...Guardian Angels Nevmino Nepa!"

Raven

He is back. Fairy Tails Master is here again, at least this time our master is here to. "Hi, I am Makarov, the Master of Fairy Tail." He introduces himself which he really doesn't need to do. "We know Makarov. How can we help you?" Master Akira says as Akira walks up next to me. "Well Fairy Tail is hosting a Formal tonight at our inn and we would like to invite Guardian Angel to join us at our formal." He says. Master Akira nods. "We will be there!" She says as Makarov walks away. She turns to us with eyes that say _If you are not on your best behavior then I will make you sorry._ She scares us sometimes, but it is not like she will do anything, she might tell Koschei that he cant have his booze but that is as far as she has ever gone. Either way none of us has ever seen her in full punishment mode, and we don't want to either, we have only heard storys of her magic,and we know that Jellal Fernandez also uses it... The magic is very destructive, and we don't want to be stuck in its cross fire...


	10. Chapter 9- the formal

Thank you to my OC'c creators for all the ideas that you have given me that helped me make this chapter.

Grace

"Are you guys ready?" I ask. "I would start wondering where the hell Koschei is now." David says. "I bet he is back at the bar again." Nevmino says and everyone laughs. When we saw him earlier (right after he got back from the bar because he forgot Cammy) he was so drunk and he looked like a peice of shit. What do you expect though he likes bars, but he did get into a drinking contest with Cammy and some how he won. I guess it is because he likes booze. The door slams open "What the Hell Koschei! Why aren't you ready?!" Master Akira shouts.

Koschei

"What do you mean, I am ready." He says. "Oh no you aren't. Go change into your tux."Master Akira says. "What if I don't what do I lose."I say. Nothing in this world is as bad as the Underworld so like I would care. "I wouldn't garanty your life." She says gritting her teeth. "Did you forget, that wont work with me remember I am kind of-" I start just to here Grace interupt. "Yes we know your immortal. Just shut the Hell up and go change." "No thank you."I mutter. "This is a first impression and you WILL WEAR YOUR TUX." Master Akira says. "No I won't."  
At the formal by the bar

"That lady. I swear even Raven looked pissed at me." I mutter as Mira walks up to me. "Would you like some more?" She says. "Just leave the bottle." I answer and she leaves the bottle by me. I pour my drink as I see Cana take another barrel of booze. "Shit when all 3 of those girls get pissed. God I may be immortal, but I know what pain and torture is." I mutter. "Why are we even here Sting." I hear someone ask. _So he is here._ I get up and start walking up to him when I hear Grace say "Don't you dare do anything bad Koschei or I will kick your ass." I smile at the thought but what the hell is her smell that good, where she can predict what I am about to do. "Oh come on Grace you are no fun. I just wanted a friendly battle with this asshole." I manage to say. "You don't know what a friendly battle is when you are drunk." She says walking up to me. "Besides Master already said that if we do anything bad she wont garanty our lives, and me and Raven said that we would help with the punishment of you if needed." She says. "Shit I say, Why cant I just have one battle. That is not the Tag-team battle with you."I mutter. "God your worse then David. He is just pissed that he hasn't gotten to battle in the games and you just want a battle to."Raven says and everyone in Guardian Angel laughs. "If you really want to battle Koschei then I'll fight you."Grace says. "Bring it on Devil girl." She reqiups into her battle dress "Lets remember that your a Devil too. You cant say too much to me that isn't the same for you." She says as everyone make some room. "Yah how about this. Taratous child." I say smiling. This pisses Master Akira and Raven off and they both join in the battle. "Howl of the Water Devil Slayer!" Grace shouts and it knocks me half way across the room. I raise my hand and say "Ok you win. Please dont do that again." She walks up to me and smiles. "Then never say what you said again, I may have been born by 2 demons but I still left. At least I didn't fall in love with a demon." She says gritting her teeth. "Shit I forgot that Underworld royalty teaches there children everything, including about the slaves." I say getting up. "I need a drink." I say as I take my seat back at the bar.

Akira

"Time to go, it is midnight." I say, my guild members nod and start to walk out. Thats when I notice that Grace is already gone. "Raven where is Grace?" I ask. "She said she was heading back to the inn." Raven answers. I nod and start to walk out of Fairy Tails inn. "Koschei needs to be more careful with his words towards her. She has had a hard time and she doesn't like to remember her past in the Underworld at all." Raven whispers.

Back at the inn

"Grace." I say opening her door. She is on her bed passed out, holding onto a doll that looks like Leo the Lion. I turn off her light and walk down to my own room to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Raven

_Wow,_ I though _Who would of thought that Koschei and Grace would be on such bad terms with each other._ Of course it wasn't exacly that uncommon, Grace always seemed a bit on the edge and annoyed with Koschei, but Koschei had always gone on normally. Not that I blame Grace, she has every right to be mad at him after what he said about her, and her past and parents. He should have known better, but what Grace said must have really hit him hard. Koschei never has divulged much about his past, only the fact that he is more than 800 years old, but somehow Grace knew about him, and what she said made him equally as mad. David said something about smashed mirrors in his room when he went to wake him, and that the smell of booze was stronger than it ever had been before. then at breakfast they ignored each other, no banter, no small chitchat(as the three devils always did), just glares and a lot of tension. Even Master Akira was uneasy, we could feel it.

Grace

"That stupid jerk!" I mentally screamed. "I HATE HIM! How dare he call me that! He knows were I am from! He came from more or less the same damn place! Yet now I imagine he is angry at me for talking about that demoness he fell for. What goes around comes around you son of a bitch!

Koschei

_That ignorant spoiled little girl_, I thought angrily, she thinks she had it bad? She thinks that she is the only one who went through hell in the underworld?! I was a slave! I didn't even have my own soul back then! I had to serve a cruel and harsh mistress for 300 years!How dare she talk about Cleo! She has no right to demand that we never mention her past yet she lays mine open on the damn table like a fucking book!

Catherine

"I hope they can sort things out before the Tag-team battle." I whisper to Ai. "I know them both well enough that they wont have it sorted out, but for the sake of the guild they will act like friends and a good team." She comments as Raven walks off. "Yes that may be true, but neither trust easily and they both just put each other on their bad side." Raven says. "Devils dont bond easily, but when they do their bond lasts forever." Eliza starts. "But their bond went down the drain so easily, Maybe they can still perform Devils bond." Skylar shakes her head. "No they cant anymore, they dont have a bond anymore they would have to gain it back in order for it to work. If only there was a way. We shouldn't be so worried, its not like Grace wont try to get the bond back." She says. She is such a sweet 7 year old who doesn't understand that they both basicly struck their weak spots and from what I have heard makes a friendship between 2 devil slayers impossible. "I have an idea!" Raven says and walks over to Koschei. They talk for a little bit before she heads back over and whispers. "Phase 1 complete. Besides Grace said that they would need to talk tomarrow right." Everyone looked a little dumb-founded._ That was before what happened last night._ "Yah. We got to go."I say. Master Akira walks up to us and says "Grace said that she doesn't want to be at the games today so I would like you to participate today Skylar. Just until she can sort her mind." Skylar nods and we all head to the arena.

At the arena *time skip the game*

"And the First battle of the day is Guardian Angels Blue lighning David Reiss! VS Sabertooths Lightning God Orga!"

David

_Finally I get to battle, but I would have to say that today is a bad day for us Angels to fight._ "Guardian Angel looks a little of their game today. I wonder what happened because yesterday they were on top of it and today they just, well it is like they shut down." the announcer says. God i wish they would just shut the fuck up, I think as I enter the feild. "Lets make interesting." Orga says from across the feild. "It already is. This is how it will end. I will have beaten the crap out of you and then I can leave the feild right." I say. that pisses him off and as soon as the gong rings he has me trapped inside a Lightning ball. "How about this, if I win your going to tell Sabertooth what the fuck that show last night was about." He says as the lightning explodes around me. I look at him like he is fucked up for even thinking that he would beat me. My body turns into lightning as I attack him.

time skip *5 minutes*

"That show as you call it wasn't a show it was two people being idiots." I say as I hit him again with the final blow. "And the winner is Guardian Angels David Reiss! Glad to see one of them came back from what ever the hell the problem was." The announcer says as I walk off the feild. "Are you sure this will work," I ask Raven, who just nods and says "It will at least get them to calm down enough to be able to work with each other." She says in answer.

Hey guys yah I know i didnt go to where they go to sleep but I dont care because the next chapter will be a new day with another fight.


	12. Chapter 11

Koschei

"You said you wanted to talk." I say. "Against my will, yes." Grace answers.

"Well?"

"Alright look, you don't like me, and I really don't give a damn about it, but unfortunately Master still says for us to work as a team, so we will. In that arena we act, work, and make it seem that we are still a functioning team. Once it is done we can go back to hating each other."

"I don't give a damn what Akira wants. I don't even plan on showing up."

"You will call her by her title, have that respect for her at least. And if you don't then you don't fight, and the guild looks weak. Now I know your dark and soulless heart feeds on the misery of others while bathing in alcohol, but you do have one thing you do care about, and that is the guild."

"So it is blackmail then?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"you know the last time I made a deal with a creature of the Underworld I got burned, pretty badly in fact. So no, I will not make any deal with a child of demons. But I respectively agree with what you said. I will show up and will do my part, but don't expect anything more or less from this. We fight like a team, and we make the guild look strong. For the guild."

"For the guild." She says as I light a cigarette and walk off.

At the arena

"The game of the day is... Power of bonds. Chose your representatives, 2 per guild." The announcer says. Everyone sits there looking at me and Grace when she finally says "Lets go Skylar, We will show them the power of a Devils bond." They both jump off the balcony, and Raven shoot me a 'you bastard look'

Skylar

As we land the other guilds stare at us and we are the lasts ones. "You will measure the magic power given off by the Union raid that you display, the strongest wins, we will start with Fairy Tail A teams Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell." The both use there roars and get a 5000 on a MPF rater. Fairy Tail B teams gets a 5050, and everyone else just gets bellow a 5000, then it is me and Graces turn. "Now finally we have Guardian Angels Grace Dragneel and Skylar Dragneel. And it says here that they are sisters.. interesting." We walk up and Grace tells them to stay back then we join backs and start casting our spell in sync.

_The bond of Devils is hard to make, The bond of Devils is hard to break, Join our magic powers in a bond for the defet of the enemy for even darkness show bow at our feet. Sky and Water join together as one for a DEVILS BOND!_

When the smoke clears we scored a 9999 and the MPR finder was gone, we won this round because our bonds if only Grace and Koschei can win together too.

"The Tag-team battles pairing is Guardian Angel vs Fairy Tail B team, Fairy Tail A team VS Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel vs Quatro puppy, Lamia scale VS Blue peagusus.

Grace

"Its time Koschei." I say as we walk down the hall to the arena. "Yah whatever, it's not like we are a actual team right." He says. "Guardian Angels representatives are the Devils Slayer duo Grace Dragneel and Koschei!"the announcer says. "I stand corrected, apearently Master Akira gave us a team name." He mutters angrily. When we walk out I see Fairy Tails Laxus Dreyer and Gajeel Redfox. "Great its Dragons vs Devils." I chuckel. The gong rings and Koschei is attacked by Gajeel and I am attacked by Laxus. "Hey I think this is a bad placements of attacks Koschei." I say and he shots me a 'I don't give a fuck' look. Gajeel and Laxus gets a good hit on both of us and we are nocked into each other. "Stay the fuck out of my way demon girl."He growls. "Koschei just give up on this fued. It is fucking useless ok. Yah I made the mistake of bringing up your past, but you did the same."I say when I finally as I finally get a good punch. "What the hell are you made of Iron." I mutter as he answers me with his iron fist. "What ever happened to my dark soul that feeds on misery." He says as he eats some of Laxuses lightning. "Oh yah well you had to bring up tha subject now didn't you." We bump into each other again. "I told you to stay out of my way."he says growling again. "Koschei I know that your immortal and all, but can you act like you could die anyday now and act a little serious." I growl. "What about Skylar, was she a Taratous baby too." He growls. I stop fighting. "Don't you dare bring Skylar into this! And so what if she is, we still left and we still felt the pain of the tests." I yell. He is officially pissing me off. Fairy Tails members stopped fighting and started to watch us argue. "What the hell! You keep talking about tests that they never gave anyone." He snaps back at me. "Really, oh yah I forgot that slaves never got the test." I growl as my eyes start to change. "Great Underworld creature girl is going to let her eyes change on one of her own guild members."He chuckels. "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" I yell as my howl escaped and hits Gajeel, who passes out on the ground. "What thats what you are, now isn't it. I mean you are basicly the Underworld little princess."He starts at it again. "You don't understand all the pain that me and Skylar went threw, now do you lover-boy." I snap. "Hey both of you just shut the fuck up and apologize already!" Eliza shouts. "Why would I apologize to a creature of the Underworld." Koschei snaps. "Because you where both in the wrong. Koschei you started it and Grace you had to snap back, so just apologize!" She answers him. My eyes start to change back to a bright deep blue when Laxus attacks Koschei. He hits him in the head with a lightning bolt and he falls to the ground. "Koschei!" I yell as I attack Laxus. "Your going to pay for that. Secret Devil Slayer art!" Koschei starts to get up when he mutters. "So you are protective even if you hate someone." 'Too late.' I think as I stand in a position to shot an arrow. "Frozen Arrow of The Water Devil Slayer!" I yell as my arrow slips from my bow and lands 2 feet from Laxus. "What the hell you shot an arrow and you miss!" Koschei yells at me. "No just watch." I say as the arrow explodes and Laxus faints. "Shit you had me worried." I yell at Koschei. "And you just let me shot my arrow without a second thought!" He shakes his head and says. "Yah Yah I'm sorry too. Thanks for having my back princess." "Hey you said you had my back when some ass tried to get us to fight them right." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Hey so why didn't you let me fight him anyways?" He says as the announcer interupts. "The winner is Guardian Angels Grace and Kochei!" I shake my head "I'll tell you later." I say as we walk off the feild. I guess our bond was still there, even if only by a thread. It kept me protective, and bonds can always heal right.


	13. Chapter 12

Yah yah I know I ende that last chapter early, but I am continuing that day right now (it is the same dayy as when they apoligized)

Grace

He is here, at my door way. "There is no point in just standing there stareing at me Koschei." I say He walks into my room and sits on the couch. "So... What was it like being a mortal human slave for a demoness?" I ask when curiosity takes control of me. "Not fun,"He answers "After 300 years of it though...I gained her trust I suppose, and she let me learn my Devil Slaying Lightning Magic. She had a pet devil slayer, and immortal one at that, and I gained freedom...as long as I...well...did anything she asked." I look up feeling sorry for him. "So... I know the demon spell to become immortal...did she.." I start up knowing that I might of just crossed my boundry. "My guild mark covers up the scar where she cut it out." He answers. "But tell me about these tests. Slaves were never worthy, to go through them, but she did talk somewhat about them." I look up, he had seem so clueless earlier but it is probably because slaves never heard much about the... well anything that happened to non-slaves. "Well... The test are basicly a way to see if you have magic, if you fail you are punished. They deem you worthless if you fail the last one and they kill you, it's known as the final test. Me and Skylar failed everyone, and when you fail you were cut with their knives and swords... It hurt alot." I explain, and he nods. Thats when I hear something from under the table. "Told you so!" Raven whispers. "I don't belive it they are talking." David says. "Well pay up!" Raven says as I pull the cloth off the table. "How about you guys do better a being quite when you ease-drop." I mutter as David pays her 2500 jewels. They both look up shocked and take off running. "So that spell you did with your sister, what was it called?" Koschei says, just easily passing off the fact that we had 2 stalkers in the room. I chuckel and say. "I thought you would know since you are a Devil Slayer, but it is called Devils Bond, its like the Union Raid of Devils." He smiles. "So when was the first time you used it?" He asks. I look up. "When I was helping her escape the Underworld... just because we were considered royalty doesn't mean we had it easy." I explain. "My dad used to treaten to sell me as a slave if I didn't do as he said." He laughs at this, and shakes his head.

Koschei

_Wow I guess we both thought we had it hard... even if she was royalty she was hurt and threatened. I thought that only happened to the slaves..._ "Well I came to say sorry about... you know... what had happened at the formal." I say as she looks up. "Hey I am the one who over reacted right." She says. "Oh and thanks for not calling me Underworld creature or Underworld's little princess." I nod my head. "Good night." I say as I walk out of her room. "Night Koschei." She whispers and closes her door. As I walk to my room, I see Raven talking to Master Akira about who knows what, not like I care, but then Master smiles. Thats something new, all the news that Raven and Grace has ever given her is bad news and now its good news...


	14. Interview with the Characters!

Hey guys this is an interview with the characters of Guardian Angels. Hope you like learning about each character! Oh and don't blame me when some characters interupt.

* * *

**Interview with the characters!**

**#1) Who is your family?**

Everyone:...

Grace, Keschei, Skylar, and Raven: Dead

Skylar: Or at least we wish were dead huh Grace?

Grace: Yah dont we all wish.

Konoka: At least you have a family...

Everyone but Konoka: *facepalm*****

**#2) Where is your guild insignia?**

Grace: My left shoulder blade.

Koschei: Above my heart.

Skylar: Right shoulder.

Konoka: My chest...

Raven: Left shoulder.

Akira: My left Bycept.

Nevmino: Right shoulder blade

David: left side of my neck

Ai: somewhere...

Akira:What do you mean by somewhere?

Ai: IDK i haven't checked in a while...

Grace: Why do you have to check for your insignia?

Ai: YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO ASK THE QUESTIONS!

Everyone else: Ok *puts hands up*

**#3) When you think test what is the first thing that pops into your head?**

Everyone but Grace and Skylar: Borring and stupid.

Skylar: Pain...

Grace: Torture...dad... knife... blood...sword...

Koschei: What The Hell Did They Do to Punish you guys!? And why was your dad in that!?

Skylar: Mom... switch...

Koschei: I never thought that I would worry about what goes through your minds...

**#4)Who are you in love with?**

Grace: WAIT SKYLAR WHY DID YOU THINK MOM?!

Koschei: Chloe

Grace: Oh yah the demoness.

Koschei: Shut Up Underworld Princess!

Grace: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT!

Koschei: THEN DON"T BRING UP CHLOE!

Eliza: SHUT THE F*CK UP!

David: Thank you.

Raven: Rogue...

Akira: Your in love with a Saber...

**#5) What is the first think that pops into your head when you think stupid?**

Everyone but koschei: Koschei...

Koschei: HEYYY

**#6) Why are you here?**

Koschei: Master Akira threatened me...

Skylar: I was told that there would be cookies...

Rydia: Master Akira promised me a new bow...

Akira: WTF! I was told that I would get a new and amazing sword...

Grace: I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!

Ai: Wait your telling me that Master isn't the one that set this up...

David: I bet it was the Magic Council...

Nevmino: I want to kill them...

Grace: Wait they told me that if I didn't come that they would send me back to the Underworld... as a slave...

Koschei: Master May i go kill them now...

Akira: Not yet... Maybe later, but dont tell them that I said that...

Doranbolt: We can hear you...

Everyone: shit..

**#7) What is the first thing that if you could that you would kill...**

Everyone except for Grace: Doranbolt...

Grace: So I am the only one who actually doesn't want to get killed or sent to the Underworld...

Koschei: I dont either, but I am being honest...

Doranbolt: Great a whole guild wants to kill me...

Grace: I bet more than just us wants to...

**#8) What is your hair color?**

David: You have to be F*cking blind...

Grace: Lavender..

Koschei: Black

Ai: Light purple

Nevmino: Brown

Rydia: Light green

Skylar: Sky blue

Catherine: Black

Akira: Blond

Konoka: Pink with red tips... Can I go now?

Keroko: Sky Blue

Raven: Black.

David: Its determined most of us have black hair...

#8) What magic do you use?

Grace, Koschei, Skylar, Eliza: Devil Slayer

Catherine: God Slayer

Akira: Heavenly Body

Daivid: Blue Lightning

Raven: Dragon Slayer

Nevmino: Poison

Konoka: Angel Enchantress

Keroko: Dark

**#9) What do you like the most?**

Grace: Music

Koschei: Acholhal

Skylar: Exceeds

Rydia: Bows and Arrows

David: For a little girl you are a little messed up Rydia...

Grace: Shut up..

David: MAKE ME!

Grace: Okay...

David: Wait What!?

Grace: Tail Whip Of The Water Devil Slayer!

Koschei: Thanks...

**#10) What is your Favorite TV show..**

Skylar: MY LITTLE PONY!

Rydia: How they make it...

Grace:NCIS...

Koschei: Criminal Minds...

Raven: nothing...

Skylar: *singing* If your rife with devestation there is a simple explenation, your a toy makers creation trapped inside a cryistal ball, And which ever way he tilts know that we must be resilitant, dont let him break our spirits as we sing our silly song...

Catherine: End THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Hey guys if there are any questions that you would like to ask them as we continue down our path to insanity and power then just ask the question in the reviews or PM me!**

David: Thank god the chapter is over...

Grace: *punches David and he faints* You are all welcome...


	15. Chapter 13

David

"Hey Koschei you can take my spot again today... I don't feel like battling today..."I say as Koschei passes me. "Yah ok. You might want to tell Master about that one..." He says and walks back into his room. Personaly I think that our Slayers should represent us... But we have 6 slayers, and one of them just doesn't feel like fighting today. So that leaves the 5 others..."I am changing who is participating today David." Master Akira says as I turn around. "Who will participate?" I ask. "Koschei, Grace, Skylar, Raven, and Catherine." She answers. So 5 of our 6 slayers... lets see how fast we win... or run out of power... "Nevmino has already agreed and so has Rydia to back down for today." She continues. "But today is the last day." I inerupt. She nods and says. "I know that is why I want our complete best out there. Raven and Catherine can act as a team combining Dragon slayer and God slayer magic... Koschei, Grace, and Skylar can combine there Devil Slayer magic.." She explains as I nod. "I actually offered Koschei my spot for today. I don't feel like fighting anyways." I say, and she seems skocked. "Okay, but dont ask for your spot back..." She warns me. Like I will want it back... I dont need to be killed by Grace and Koschei for ease dropping... And Ravens ready to kill me to for being so 'loud' while we were ease dropping.

*At the games*

"I want my spot back." I mutter as the others walk onto the feild. "David I told you not to ask for your spot back." Akira starts "Yah Yah I know.." I mutter as I see Raven talking to Catherine about the 'plan'.

Raven

"The plan is that we will all stay as far from each other as possible and cover as much ground as possible too. We dont want them tracking everyone down because the location of one of us..." I explain to Catherine as Grace shakes her head."No that is useless against Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. They have members who can track our every movements... And the King decides where we all end up after we spread out." She says. Koschei chuckels "They sound worse than the Underworld and the slave games." "What slave games?" Grace questions. He shakes his head "You wouldn't understand it princess." He mutters. The rules are we battle until we have no one left. As soon as we run into someone, we are supposed to engage in a battle. It is all to entertain the country. The gong rings and we all take off in different directions. Once we take down 1 person each we will try to find one another and become a team for the rest of the time period. With in 5 minutes I run into Sabertooths Yukino. "Roar of the Apocolypes Dragon!" "Open gate of the Snake Charmer!" "Apocolypes Dragons Wing Slash!" I take her and her spirit down and recieve a point. Now I need to try to find Catherine.

Catherine

"Bellow of the Shadow God!" My opponets seriously cant try to fight each other, but they can work as a team to try to take me down... "Shadow Dragons Roar!" "Iron Dragons Roar!" They both attack me at the same time. "Secret God Slayer Art! Hevanly Shadow Explosion!" They both faint and I gain 2 points. Time to go... I need to find Raven for the plan to work... _I wonder how Grace and Skylar and Koschei are doing... They will find each other right...Shut up they are Devil Slayers... Their scent will help to find each other..._

Skylar

"Howl of the Sky Devil!" I am trapped... I have 4 people surrounding me and I haven't even tried to find Grace or Koschei... "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" The a girl from Fairy Tail yells. "Ice make Snow Tiger!" A boy from Lamia Scale yells. Everyone is attacking each other and taking eachother out. The boy from Lamia Scale takes the girl from Fairy Tail out and gains a point. "Howl of the Thunder God!" A Saber yells taking the Lamia Scale boy out. "I would stop that if I were you." Another Fairy mutters. He is part of Fairy Tail B team. He casts a spell that I dont know but it destroys 4 buildings and takes the boy out. He looks at me before casting the spell once again at me. "Sky Devils Wings!" I yell_ too late. _ The spell hits me and I fall onto the ground as I remember the test.

_"Sky Devils Wings." I say. "It is too late the test is over and you have failed." The punisher says, grabing me and cutting me with his sword. _

Grace

"They got Skylar!" I shout. In the distance I hear Koschei yell "Damn them." "My my... I knew I would find you here." someone says behind me. "Shut up Rufus!" I yell as I turn around to attack him. "Memorizing." He mutters. I just need to be faster then his memory can handle... "Devil Slayers-" "Ice Make Unlimited!" "What the.. Not you again."I take my chance to run... I don't want to be caught in his Ice Nova or what ever it was last time... As quickly as I get away from him I run into Fairy Tails Natsu. "I don't have time for this." I growl as he trys to attack me. "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" He yells when he hits me. I quickly land on my feet. "Tail Whip of the Water Devil Slayer!" I yell, and it knocks him into a building. "Fire Dragons Wing Slash!" "Secret Devil Slayer art! Water Devils Frozen Arrow!" I yell as I launch my arrow. When it explodes I see a fainted Natsu and I gain a point. Now time to find Koschei.

Koschei

"Howl of the Thunder Devil!" My attack hits the girl head on and I end with a point. 'I'm coming Grace.' I think as I run and follow her scent. Each person was supposed to be in a team after we knocked out the 2 trackers. I dont even know if they were knocked out. "Koschei is your nose tricking you." I hear someone above me say. I look up to see Grace, who jumps down. "I think Rufus is fighting Gray of Fairy Tail again." She whispers. "Gray-sama is in a fight and Juvia doesn't know." I look up to see Juvia. "Damn we got company." I growl. Grace immediatly attacks her, "Juvias body is made of water. Your attacks have no effect on me." She says like she is putting on some kind of show. Grace looks into the sky and then I see what she sees. Lightning coming from the sky. "Dodge." I tell Grace right before the lightning reaches us. Grace dodges it and I take a hit. Juvia also takes a direct hit and looks in pain. "I'll take care of her, Howl of the Thunder Devil!" She is already weakened so my hit just knocks her to the ground. As she gets up Grace says "I would think Gray would of already defeted Rufus. I am going to go deal with him... You take care of her... We dont need the others having problems because of the 2 trackers..." She runs off towards the source of the lightning and says "Good luck."


	16. Chapter 14

Grace

"Ice Nova!" I stop behind a building and watch Gray fight Rufus... When that hits him Rufus is knocked out... Okay so Fairy Tail has another point. I decide that based on what I saw last year Raven and Catherine should deal with Erza... that is if they are together... if not then leave it to Catherine to trick Erza with her many God Slayer magics... Gray looks up and spots me..._ Shit. I didn't here to fight... I came to make sure Rufus got knocked down..._ My instincts take the best of me and I jump onto the roof of the building. If there is one thing that I have learned in the Underworld it's that the person at a higher elevation usually wins. "Your gonna run again?" He says. "I hope those two know devil language." I mutter. "What?" He says. I immediatly start my whistle signals. _Catherine you and Raven need to take care of Erza... Gildarts already took out Sky... Me and Koschei will take of him later.. "_What the hell... I never meet anyone who knew what a whistle ment..." He says. "What do you?" I growl "Hell know I dont even know what the hell Devil language is.." he snaps. "Well you just witnessed it." I growl. _How are you doing with Rufus._ Alright so Koschei heard my words..._ Rufus got taken out by Gray... Who just spotted me. _I reply. "Why the hell did you let him spot you!" Koschei yells in the distance. "HEY IF YOUR GONNA TALK YOU MIGHT AS WELL USE DEVIL LANGUAGE SO THEY DONT UNDERSTAND YOU!" I yell back at him. "What the hell I didn't hear anything..." Gray says. "I know. Your not a Devil.. or a Dragon... or a God." I mutter. "I dont have time to fight you... I need to take out one of your friends... no one hurts my sister without paying for it." I say. "So you gonna run away?" He mutters. I look at him and shake my head. "No I'll finish you now." I growl. "_Born of Devils, raised by devils, from generation to generation the passing of magic, from my ansestors to me, the spirits of my ansestor stand by the side of me and promise to protect, With a sword in hand let the Spirits protect! WATER DEVILS SPIRIT SWORD!" (i dont know I just made that up...)_ Swords surround Gray as he yells "Ice Make Ice Sheild!" I shake my head. "My swords are made of the hottest and coldest water possible. My father is absolute zero silver... The Ice devil slayer... My Great-grandfather was the first Fire Devil Slayer. Magic is passed... I wouldn't fight to much because it amplifies the magic you use agaist it right back at you." I say. "Good luck... Only one sword can end the whole attack against you here... the others just regenerate... Water Devils Wings!" "So all I have to do is find the right sword..." He says as if it is was a challenege. "Yah... But dont mess up to much because the clones both hurt when they hit you too but they also mirror your magic right back at you." I warn as I take off towards Koschei.

Koschei

"Great even I didn't think of that one..." I mutter as Grace shows up. "Think of what?" She asks as she lands. She looks at Juvias unconsious body on the ground, and she walks over to her. "Spirit Sword. It could of saved Skylar from getting knocked out.." I answer. She checks her pulse and heals her a little bit. "No it wouldn't of because she doesn't know that spell. And can you not over do things..." She growls. "Wait why cant she!" I say... Even I know that spell. "Because the magic wasn't passed on to her... she learned it herself..." She says. Well there is a good point. Cloe had given me a belt with a cross on it. She said it would help me learn the magic... A Whistle catches my attention. _Me and Catherine has just ran into Erza... and Gildarts. What do you want us to do? _ "Grace-" "I know lets go." We both fly over to Raven and Catherine. "So you weren't kidding with the whole Gildarts was here thing." I growl when I see him. "He hurt Sky..." I look at Grace to see her eyes changing to a bright red. _She is letting it change completly. For her sister..._ "I'll take care of him." I growl. "_Born of Devils, raised by devils, from generation to generation the passing of magic, from my ansestors to me, the spirits of my ansestor stand by the side of the new-born devil, and promise to protect, With a sword in hand let the Spirits protect! Thunder Devils Spirit Sword!" _"Your an idiot." She growls. "He will find the triger easily." Most people dont understand that the reall sword is in our hands. Grace still has the real one from Gray, "Hey asshole I know you have the real one so why dont you come and fight me!" I hear off in the distance. "Shit." Grace growls. "Dont let him find the real one." She says as she flys off, leaving me to face this guy by myself. If only we could do Devils Bond, then we could knock out all our enemys...


	17. Interview 2

Hey guys I am back with another interview with the characters of Guardian Angel!

**#11) ****What is the most important thing to you?**

Raven:My pendent...

Grace: My head peice...

Skylar: My necklace..

Koschei: Girls hold onto too many things...

Rydia: My Keys...

Akira: The guild...

David: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

Akira: Shut the hell up David!

Grace: How the Hell is he back up!

David: Your weak...

Grace+Skylar: *looks at each other and casts Devils Bond*

David: *Faints(is on floor half-dead)*

Koschei: Thanks...

**#12) Who is the most powerful person to you?**

Everyone but Akira, Koschei, Sky, and Grace: *Points at Master Akira*

Grace, Sky, and Koschei: Silver...

David: Who the hell?!

Grace: How the hell did you recover so fast?!

David: Weak...

Grace: *Grabs guitar from corner and smashes it into the side of Davids head*

David:*Faints again*

Grace:That a**hole thinks that I'll let him call my sister weak...

**#13) What is 'fun'?**

David: *lifts hand* Help...*hand falls back to the ground*

Raven: David thinks fighting...

Skylar: Playing with my dolls...

Koschei: Davids right... Your sister is really girly compared to you...

Nevmino: Thats because she is a GIRL!

Grace: Why did I waist the guitar on Davids head?!

**#14) Best Present?**

Raven: My pendent...

Grace: *poking David* Is he finally dead?...

Koschei: I hope so...

Skylar: My Erza Barbie

Koschei: Yep she is really girly...

Grace: *sighs* The doll that Loke gave me 9 years ago...

Koschei: So you are girly to...

Grace: No... Its because I haven't seen him sence...

Koschei: Oh...

Akira: So thats the doll you slept with that one night...

Koschei: Oh. So your sleeping with it too.

Grace: He told me that if I ever needed him to just hold onto the doll and he would come...

Koschei: Alright... Quit with the sad stories Devil Girl.

Grace: You aren't much to talk now are you Devil Boy.

**#15) Why do you hate me?**

Koschei: You don't want us to answer that right now Doranbolt.

Everyone else:... YEP...

**#16) What is your Favorite Website?**

Raven: ...no comment...

Grace:

Koschei: Twitter

Skylar: Disney Junior!

David: Facebook

Akira:

**#17) ****What is one group that you wish never exsisted?**

Everyone: The Magic Council...

**#18) What is the first word that pops into your head when you think about your history?**

Everyone: We don't like to...

**#19) Who is your best friend(s)?**

Grace: Eliza, Raven, and Ai

Skylar: What about me Grace!?

Grace: Your my sister...

Skylar: Oh yah I am aren't I...

everyone else: *face palms*

**#20)****Who would you fight if you could right now?**

David: Grace...

Grace: Really! You wanna go!

David: Bring it on Devil Girl!

*Grace and David start fighting*

Akira: Can we end this chapter now...

* * *

**So how did you like the interview? I promise to finish the next chapter before I move but I have alot of work to do because we are moving on the 30th... well then see you guys later!**


	18. Chapter 15

Grace

_How the hell did he find out what sword is the real one!_ "I knew you would come..." He says as I walk towards him. I throw the sword into the air and make it invisible then 10 more swords surround him. "Now find the real one... I would work fast because the timer has started." I comment. "What timer." He questions. I form a timer with some water around me and it starts counting down. "This one... Like I said I would hurry because you only have a minute." I say as I take a seat on the roof to watch. He starts attacking the new swords and by the time he stops there is only 5 seconds left. "4...3..2...1... Sorry times up." I say as the swords start coming to him. As soon as one touches him you can hear a cry of pain... a small one...like a whimper. He falls to the ground when the 20th one has touched him. _Another point._ I stand up and call back the real sword. "This is the real sword." I say as I stab the ground next to him. _Alright I am coming back, how are you doing..._ I start running back towards Koschei. By this time all the guilds have knocked each other out, so there aren't many left. Only mermaid heel and some of Fairy Tail is left. _Hey Raven and Catherine just defeted Erza... But they have alot of damage, one more fight could just kill them.._ I hear Koschei telling me from afar. "Water Devils Wings!" I whisper and I fly as fast as I can back to Koschei.

Koschei

"You weren't kidding when you said they took alot of damage." Grace says. Catherine shakes it off and heals herself and then starts healing Raven. I have been sparing Gildarts because Grace was angry about him hurting her sister. "Why haven't you tried to defet him." She says looking at me. "What do you mean the timer has started." I say pointing at the timer that only has 10 seconds left on it. "Great well then... How will we defeat Mermaid Heel?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders because I don't know their battle techniques. "No one does..." She mutter. "We will just have to luck it with them because they have a master swordsman, well woman, who has taught magic to the whole team thats competing." I mutter. "We are a War Guild... There is no Lucking it Out for us." She growls. "It is the reputation of the guild... we need to prove what we are is not ordinary... Lets Go." "What about Gildarts." I ask. "Well then I guess we can wait for the timer, it could give us a chance to restore our magic and health." She says walking over to Catherine and Raven. She reaches her hands out and they start to glow blue. "What does blue mean?" I ask "Blue is the restoration of magic... I am the only Water Slayer to actually master this... If the others even try they will end up killing the themselves." She answers. Great another thing that only water or sky can do. God I need to figure out what I can do that they can't...

Catherine

"Koschei just follow your nose to find us... We will start tracking down Mermaid Heel." Grace says. "I don't want to be here when the timer goes off..." Raven mutters. "Lets go... Good Luck Koschei." I say as we start running. "How soon till you get their scent Grace." I ask. "I already got it, but it looks like they are all apart from each other. They have seperated..." She answers. "We need to stay together just in case something happens. We might run into someone halfway decent." she mutters. "Of course we are a team... It is something that Master Akira has taught us since we joined. The whole guild is a team, and we are supposed to work as one. We are never suppossed to leave a man down." I mutter and Grace stops deadd in her tracks. "What is the matter Grace?" Raven asks. "I don't know but I think that the games may be just a way to seperate teams and destroy bonds." She says. "Like you cant go back for someone once they have been defeated. Like how we cant go back for Skylar even though she is on the ground injured... It is completly against everything we believe as a guild."

Raven

"I agree the games are stupid and tearing the guild apart but we need to at least defeat the enemy so that we can go back for Sky." Catherine mutters. "No. Devil Slayers are loyal. Knowing Grace it is killing her that she cant go help Sky. It is proably killing every Devil Slayer that is a good person right now." Koschei says comming up from behind Grace. "That doesn't matter we need to focus on the task at hand and take care of this battle so that we can at least go back for her." Grace growls as she takes off running again. "Where are we going Grace?!" I shout. "We are going for their power house then we will knock off the others." Grace answers. "Sounds like the usual battle stratigy for when we take care of Dark Guilds." Catherine mutters. "That because that is the battle plan we usually use, but we usually have more teams in place." I chuckle. "Lets see how fast we can go through the whole thing this time." Koschei says grinning...


	19. Chapter 16

Koschei

"We are almost there." I say. "Yah their scent is really heavy here." Grace comments. "Well what are we waiting for. Lets Go!" Raven and Catherine says at the same time. Grace signals us to stop. "What the hell are we stopping for!" I growl. "Because we are trapped." Grace growls back at me. "You mean they have surrounded us!" Catherine sqeaks. "Yes. Who else would trap us when the rest of them are out." Raven mutters. At that moment we hear a voice from above us. "So you've figured it out." We all look up at the same time. "I wouldn't take your eyes off the enemy." Another voice comes from the side. "Expecially if they have surrounded you." A vioce now comes from behind us. "I don't think that Master Akira is very happy about us letting them trap us." Catherine whispers. "I think that Grace and Koschei knew before we even reached this area." Raven whispers. We slowly go back to back facing in all directions. "You weren't kidding when you said that we were trapped." I chuckle. "KOSCHEI AT LEAST ACT SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!" Raven snaps. "Seriously we have a whole team here surrounding us." "HEY! we have delt with way more members of dark guilds than we are facing right now!" I say. _We need to take turns fighting. One attack at a time and at the end fire at once. Koschei you first, then Raven, then Catherine, then me. _I nod my head knowing that Grace has a plan and Raven and Catherine also nod their heads. "Howl Of The Thunder Devil!" hitting some girl with alot of spider looks. "You little!" and the next thing I know is that we are all in some web thing. "Shit." Raven mutters. "Keep going!" Grace growls. "ROAR OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!"

Raven

"ROAR OF THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON!" I roar hitting the girl that I remember to be Milliana. _We need to attack faster. Dont give them a chance to attack us!_ "BELLOW OF THE SUN GOD!" "HOWL OF THE WATER DEVIL!" All but one girl was thrown back. "Koschei I have an idea... It may be impossible but we should at least try." Grace mutters. "Yah and whats that." Koschei answers. "According to what my parents taught me... Thunder and water have the ability to control people... just by getting into the minds..." "Yah well I can't get into people's minds. And why should we control these people." "I don't mean them... I mean Skylar." "We could get disqualified for that." I growl. "They can't disqualify us for using our magic abilities. I'll teach you the spell." She answers looking back at Koschei. He starts muttering something from what I can tell is devil language and then Skylar appears in the sky. At that moment it seems that me and Catherine are the only Guardians that are not muttering something in Devil language. Then I notice that both Grace's and Skylar's eyes are bright red... _So Koschei is controling them both..._ "Is that safe... You know Koschei controling both of them?" Catherine says reading my mind. "Probably not... We should probably take cover just in case that Devils Bond happens." I whisper. She nods her head. "But how? We are still stuck in the web." "How did they get out?" Catherine shrugs her shoulders before bending down to figure out what the web was really made of. "A little electricity should work to get this off." She mutters. Great doesn't she know that I will get shocked from that. She grabs the web and electricutes it a little... just enough for it to fall apart and for us to be free. At that moment they start muttering something that I recognize. "Shit we don't have much longer to take cover." Catherine whispers. "Hey we are still surrounded." I growl back at her. "Well lets take of this side for them." She chuckles. "You are starting to sound like David and Koschei." I mutter. "But I agree. Lets get them close enough for their spell."

Grace

_Hey how about we stop muttering shit in Devil and actually have you two do a devils bond. _I can feel that Koschei is controlling both me and Sky, but I also know that the second his magic runs out he wont be able to control us and Sky will be back on the ground fainted. _Lets go I am running out of magic here._ Me and Sky grab each others hands and go back to back and as a Devils Bond should go we start muttering more Devil Language but this time I know exacly what I am saying... not whatI have to say because of the enchantment.

_A devils bond is hard to break... A devils bond is hard to make. A devils bond is the most powerful bond in the world. For all shall bow at the feet with a devils bond. WATER AND SKY JOIN TOGETHER FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE ENEMY IN A DEVILS BOND!_

And then it happens... Sky... it feels like we are gaining control again... right when the spell is completely cast Sky falls back to the ground and I feel the darkness start to consume me... My eyes changing back and I can tell that I am slowly blacking out... letting the darkness consume me. _Koschei let the control go... Your out of magic and if you continue we will both end up knocked out._ Koschei takes a step back and mutter something. _Let the souls back into their rightful bodies._ At that moment I feel my soul comming back and gaining control over my body once more.

Koschei

_Shit I am running out of magic! Grace, Skylar... _ "_Let the souls back into their rightful bodies." I mutter ending the enchantment_. Skylar falls back to the ground knocked ot as she was when I first took control of her soul and body. Grace stumbles alittle but you can tell that she got her soul back and that she is in full control of herself once again. She falls to the ground and starts laughing. "Oh My God! That was the first time that I have ever lost my balance!" She says laughing hysterically "Okay..." I say surprised. Thats when I notice that there is only two more people to deal with. "Hey. This may be the first time that you have fallen but we still have some people to deal with." I say calling back her attention. She gets up and nods her head. "Yeah we got this." Raven says landing a final blow on Milliana. Both Catherine and Raven had started fist fighting with the two girls. Which is pretty smart since I am pretty sure that we are all out of magic. Grace walks over to Catherine and who she is fighting and quickly starts to help Catherine in the fight. Raven does the same... God this reminds me of when Master Akira, Grace, and Raven all punished me for not wanting to wear my tux... that was a very painful torture for me...

Catherine

"Iron Fist of the Apocalypse Dragon!" Raven says puching the girl with the final blow. Thats it... everyone has been defeated... "Hey am I the only one who noticed that no matter what we are in 2nd place and Fairy Tail is in 1st... I mean they did take out the most people... We were just lucky not to get to much into the cross fire." Grace says cheerfully. Its true... we had no plans of becoming 1st... and when we got to Fairy Tail they were really pretty much out of magic bacause they fought so many people. "Awe I was really hoping for first." Koschei complanes. "Who cares we still had a little fun... I mean other than the magic counsil asking us to participate we came so that we can do something interesting." Raven says also very cheerfully. "Yeah Koschei... didn't Master Akira tell you that... I mean most of the guild agreed because we haven't been able to go off and have fun destroing dark guilds lately!" I add on. Grace and Kocshei both look at Skylar at the same time and then I decide to heal her. "Don't worry I will take care of her in no time." I say bending down to heal her.

When I am done healing her she wakes up and seems really happy about something. "Hey Sky what yah so happy about?" Koschei asks. "Well both the Sky Dragon and the Sky God are in the city!" She says so happily. Grace helps her up and Skylar seems even more excited. "I want to go help them. Just in case they need to be healed." Skylar says as Grace nods. "Well lets go then!" Grace says. Now I see why Skylar loves her so much... She really is the best sister a girl could have.


	20. Chapter 17

Later that day!

Akira

"Well are you guys almost done packing!" I yell down the hall and Grace, Skylar, and Raven walk out of their rooms all at the same time. "Yeah!" I hear Koschei yell from his room. "Just a minute!" I hear Rydia say. Well if I am correct that is almost everyone. David, Nevmino, Ai, are out here already. From there it looks like dominos with how fast they come out one right after the other. "So how long till the carriage gets here?" Koschei asks. "A couple minutes." I answer in reply. "Well what are we waiting for?" Catherine asks. "Ummm. The carriage." David says making most of the guild laugh. "The carriage is here." Grace informs us while looking out the window. We all start walking out when I remember that we haven't been at the city in like a week so we would need to be at our best and be alert. "Who knows we may have some new 'guests' when we get back that we need to take care of!" Koschei jokes. "Yeah that will be a good day for the patrols." David says answering back. "Unless they don't like to fight." Grace says joining in. "Awe. Do you not like to fight." David teases. "Master can I kill him now!?" Grace says ready to punch him in the face. "No save it for the Patrols." I say teasingly. God knows that they will need to burn alot of steam.

Once we are all in the carriage, I decide that it is time to tell them who will be on patrol first. "Koschei, David, Grace, Nevmino. You will be on patrol tomarrow night. Then we will follow the scedule on the board." I instruct. "Yes 1st patrol." David and Koschei cheer in sync. "Yeah, but this gives me the chance to kill David." Grace says with an evil grin. "Hey I want to be there when you do so I can cheer you on and tell you what an amazing person you are for taking him out of this world for all of us." Nevmino says making everyone laugh except for David.

David

_What the hell have I gotten myself into... Well I cant beat her easily so its not like I will really die at her hands. _"Yall seriously want me dead?" I ask. Time to see how well my acting is. "OMG David you thought that we were serious!" Nevmino yells. "IT WAS JUST A FUCKING JOKE!" Grace screams at me. "God I was just acting." I mutter. "Yeah and we were too. Grace taught us all what improvising was... its call improv... but no we are not going to kill you... yet." Nevmino says. "Yeah YETTTT." Raven says extending that yet way more than it needed to be extended. "So what do you thing we will find while we are on patrol?" Catherine asks. "Well sense it has been a while... Probably some Rogue darkies." Grace says. Darkies is just a nickname for all the Dark guild members.

Ai

"I'll be ready in the main hall to heal you guys." I say. "Wait you think we are going to die!" Nevmino says really shocked. "No... But there might be a bunch of Darkies in the city... You know how many times they have tried to take the guild while we were gone." I answer her. "Who knows there may be some wizards that we can recrute." David says like the idiot he is. "David why would they come while we are gone if they wanted to join us so badly?" Raven asks. You can just tell how irritated she is at him because everytime he says something she answers him with a different voice than she does the rest of us. "David quite acting like an idiot." Grace growls. "That is impossible. You know he was perminatly place at annoying idiot when he was born." Catherine mutters. "So are we all just going to gang up on him?" I ask. "YES" all the girls say at the same time... well all the girls except for Master Akira who is just shaking her head like we are all a bunch of lunatics...


	21. Chapter 18

Back at the Guild!

David

"Hey are yall almost ready!?" I yell as Nevmino and Grace walks out. "God another outfit." I say teasingly. "Yah umm you didn't notice this one during the games? You must really be blind." She says. "Wait! You wore that?!" "Yeah." "What day?" "Um I wore it the day of the Aqua territories." "God I really did miss something..." "Yeah..." "So what did I miss?" Koschei asks walking in. "Nothing..." We say at the same time. "Lets get going... There was some reports about some wizards in town... It frightened the citizens alittle." Nevmino says informing us. "We should split apart to cover more ground." Grace says. "I agree..." Koschei mutters. "Alright then lets goo." I say walking out the door.

*Time skip about 5 minutes* Nevmino

_Wow we have alot of danger in the city! _Yeah right so far there is nothing wrong... and I probably just jinked us... I hear something to my left and I quickly turn to that direction... Nothing..._ What the hell is going on here?_ "Who is there?" I yell as I see something move in the shadows. "I swear David if that is you I will slit your neck open and let you sit there gushing blood." I growl. "Well thats not very nice." I hear a voice from the shadows say. _Thats not David. _"Shit so I did jinks us." I mutter getting into battle stance. "How about we dance Darkie." "I am not a Dark Guild member." I hear him growl. "Well then show yourself." I call challenging him. "Are you challenging me to a fight? Because if so I will just end this now... It could be your last day on this world." He says walking out of the shadows. "Who are you?" I yell. "I am Hale Blaster. And you?" He answers. "Nevmino Nepa... and today you messed with the wrong guild and the wrong city." I answer back. "Well then... " He starts. "Yeah I would shut up Bastard." Someone says... "What the hell are you here for Koschei?!" I yell. "What can't have a little fun. Oh and I think David is on his way too." He answers. "So your the shit head that has been scaring the citizens." David mutters walking up from behind me. "Am I the only one who noticed that there was multiple wizards and that GRACE IS ALONE AND PROBABLY FACING ONE OF THEM!" I yell at both of them. "She is a Devil... she can protect herself..." Koschei answers shrugging it off. "Now where were we... Oh yeah beating the shit out of this guy. Howl of the Thunder Devil!" Hale just stare at Koschei after taking the attack like it was nothing... "How the hell..."I start but I am soon interupted. "Your elements dont work on me... I am an elemental master." Hale says. _Shit he is like what 12 and he is taking Koschei's hits like they are nothing. _I reach my hand up slowly and all that runs through my head is 'who is this kid... We need to stop him... DON'TTHINK TWICE JUST TAKE HIM DOWN' I start to close my hand into a fist and his eyes widen... just like Kagura's did, but the difference is that I am not putting him to sleep for 2 minutes... I am making sure that he doesn't get up until he is in the dungon. "What the hell... You use posions!" He says freaking out. "Yes and if you don't want this to be so painful then I would suggest that you stay still and stay calm... otherwise this will be a very painful sleep." I answer. I can see the question in his eyes before he even asks it. "I can turn everything into posion if I wanted to... its how I can easily get into your system." I comment as he falls to the ground. "Lets take him back to the Guild maybe get a couple of answers out of him." I say as David picks up his body. "What about Grace?" Koschei asks. "As you said before... She is a Devil... She can protect herself." I say leading the way baack to the guild.

Grace

_What the hell... why is that shit running through their minds..._ "Who are you?" I yell. "You cant hide from me... I know you are there!" God maybe yelling isn't a very smart idea but there is a asshole here who wont fucking come out. "Howl of the Water Devil!" I attack in the area where the scent is comming from. "Lunar Shadow." I hear a girl whisper. When I look around me there are at least 20 of the same person. "Very funny but I am not relying on my sight right now." I mutter smiling. "I know." Says every one of the things around me. "Moon Flare." The girl whispers again. Then I notice fire comming at me from my right. On instinct I force the water around me to form a sheild, but the fire passes right through. The second it hits my skin I feel a burning senseation like the ones I used to feel in the underworld... but this one was different... "Who are you."I say stumbling back. "I am Alice Lunaria. And you?" she answers so innocently. "Grace... and how the hell can you sound so innocent when you produce fire that can go through water." I growl. "It is not fire... but it is Moon light." She answers back. "Why are you here?" I say lighting up alittle. "Because a friend is here and I want to protect him..." She answers. "What about you?" Great she is asking my business. "I am here on patrol... I am a member of the guild that protects the city." I answer. "What is the Guilds name?" She asks. "Guardian Angel." I say. "Why is it called Guardian Angel if there is a Devil in it?" "Because we swore to protect the city and we are a war guild... We fight Darkies and the Underworld." "Why is there a Devil like you in it?" "Because I hate the Underworld and my magic is Devil Slayer..." "What does it take to join the guild?" "Knowing one of the members and hating the Underworld and the Darkies... but you have to be willing to fight them.." "Can we be friends?" She says finally showing herself. "I think that we have had a bad greeting... but I have believed that anyone can be friends if they really try since I was a little girl..." I answer. She walks over to me as her clones dissapear. "My mom always taught me that too." She says offering me her hand. I smile and take it. "Well then you should meet my sister." I say smiling. "Come on it's getting cold." I say leading her to the guild. "Where are we going?" She asks. "We are going to the guild... all the guild members stay there so you can meet a few before everyone else wakes up." I answer noticing that I hurt her leg when we were fighting. "I know someone that can fix your leg. I actually know two people." She smiles and follows me. "I am an angel... A moon angel to be exact." She says anxouisly. "I am the daughter of a bunch of demons..." I say. If she is going to tell me about herself then I might as well tell her the truth about me...


	22. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I am back and have the internet working properly so hopefully this continues and I will try to update as soon as I finish each chapter (If I cant it is because of the damn internet if spotty here...) **

* * *

Grace

"We have to stay quiet." I tell Alice as we walk down the hall to me and Sky's quarters. Alice nods her head slightly to let me know that she heard just as I unlock and open my door. I signal; for her to go in and I look to make sure that no one has followed us. "Who is she?" Someone from the shadows asks as I start to walk in. "No back to bed." I answer. "Don't tell me that its no one Grace. You could get into allot of trouble if Master Akira finds out." The person says coming out from the shadows. _Raven._ "Raven go back to bed." I tell her as I close my door so she cant get in and stare into her cold serious eyes. "Grace you will tell me who that girl was." Raven growls. "You know that I would tell you if it would affect your life Raven... and this wont." I growl back. Raven quickly snaps and I know to lock my door. She hits me just as the door locks and has me pinned to the wall. "You will tell me, and you will take that Darkie to the dungeons." She growls louder. "Let her go!" I hear a little girl yell. We both look over to see both Skylar and Alice outside the room. "You let a Darkie into the guild hall!" Raven growls, her attention back to me. "ALICE IS NOT A DARKIE!" I snap throwing her across the hall, where she lands right in front of Master Akira's door. "She hates the Underworld and Dark Guilds just like us, but unlike us she has no where to go. She has been searching for a place and I want her search to be over. She is only 11, but I believe that this is destiny. Her destiny." I say as I walk over and pull Raven back to her feet. "Her destiny. What is her destiny Grace, sense you seem to know!" Raven snaps at me.

Alice

"To be part of Guardian Angel." Grace growls shoving the girl into her room. "You barely know her!" The girl snaps. "You didn't know Akira when you took her in." Grace says continuing to growl as me and the girl named Skylar walk into the room. "That was different. I swore to protect her." The girl argues. "No its not. Raven, you might not understand this but something, I guess my Devil inside, told me to protect her. Because Devils protect the light in the mist of the darkness around them. That is if there is light." Grace says. "Its true. Even I don't know what it is but something about her is making my Devil tell me to protect her." Skylar says. "Devils favor the light once we get to see it. We help protect it." "If that was true then your father..." The girl starts. "He turned before he had the chance to see it. To witness it, to love it." Grace says slowly calming down. Ravens eyes widen allot as she grabs Graces wrists. "You may of just answered Masters first question about the people of the Underworld." She says causing Grace to shake her head. "No it's not that easy. Some that see the light still turn back for a reason. Wither that reason is family or threats." Grace explains. "That's Masters 2nd question. Masters 1st is why Devils like you and Koschei leave, but other Devils stay even with all the bad, but it looks like you have the answer to both." Raven comments then looks at me."You will be questioned by the Master, but you will probably be let in." and walks right out of the room.

*****NEXT DAY*****

Koschei

"Who is this Alice chick he keeps muttering about?" I growl. "Probably one of his friends." David smirks. "Great. Lets go find her and bring her down here." Nevmino says. "No. Alice Lunaria will be joining the guild as of tomorrow." Grace says walking up. "Finally your here. Master told me to wait for you before we interrogate him because of the whole elemental problem. And what do you mean by that?!" I mutter. "Master has questioned her, and I vouched for her. Now lets go. Nevmino keep an eye out... If he tries anything funny put him to sleep." Grace says opening the door. "Oh and Master wants you David." "Awe I wanted to see this." David complains as we close the door. I lock the door and lean against he wall as Grace takes the other side of the cell. "You've messed with the wrong guild." Grace starts signaling me. "Who are you?" I ask the boy. "Why should I tell you!" He shouts back. "You don't mess with a guild that has a Devil Slayer in it... and if I am correct we have 4." Grace says standing straight. "What is your name?" I growl. No answer. "Sorry Nevmino, but this isn't going to go smoothly so, you can go." Grace says as she unplugs the microphone and camera. "Okay." Nevmino says as I unplug the speaker. "Where is Alice!?" The boy yells. "I suggest you answer our questions..." Grace says then looks at me. "Do you remember the Underworld interrogations gramps?" I smirk as I nod my head. "Very painful." I answer. "Well Master gave us full permission to use their methods." She says grabbing the boys wrists and puts the Magic canceling chains on them. _I don't care if you call me that name right now._ I smile when I realize that all this is a plan to get him to talk.

* * *

**Alright so we are not actually going to torture the poor boy... the only pain he will feel will actually just be his imagination... We are not that cruel. Oh and I am still accepting OC's just please let me know how you would like them to meet the guild (like what member would you like them to meet. How they meet and where they meet because that just makes it easier to write. (Yeah I am lazy like that *_*))**

**Oh and my beautiful minion army (all my readers are now known as my minion army :D ) Dont forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 20- The interogation

Grace

"What is your name?" Koschei growls. "I dont have to answer you." The boy cry's as he receives another surge of pain. "What is your name?" Koschei growls again. "Where is Alice?" The boy yells. "Alice Lunaria is in a cell... if you cooperate with us then we wont kill her." I say taunting the poor boy with those last few words, yet somehow taunting myself. '_I would never let them hurt her you idiot.'_ my devil practically screaming at me. "What is your name?" Koschei growls once more. _His final straw..._ "Hale... Hale Blaster." The boy says finally giving up. "Who are you with?" Koschei says giving up on the whole growling thing. "No body." Hale says giving us this 'fuck off' look. Koschei grabs Hale's collar making him scream in the pain that I manipulate into his body. "Who are with!" Koschei growls so loud that I swear the whole city could hear. "No body!" Hale cry's once again as Koschei drops him and walks to the wall frustrated. "How did you get into the city." I ask because by the looks of what he is wearing he definitely didn't come through the mountains so the only other way is the south forest which is also known as the forbidden forest. "The forest... it ended at this city." Hale answers.

_We are running... Well I am running. I am running to the other end of the forest where the city and the guild is. Ai is waiting for me to return, but I wont make it. She is losing to much blood. She, my sister, is going to die before we can save her. I jump over a log to the first clearing where me and Eliza said goodbye and quickly pass all the memories that lay to rest there, continuing my run to save the only person that I could consider family that is still alive. We aren't really Dragneels... my father got rid of our last names so I changed it to the only thing that I could think of... Dragneel..."Dont die on me Skylar!" I yell as I clear the forest and trip, catching myself quickly. Ai quickly runs over to me. "We need to get her back to the guild." Ai says taking her from my arms. "She wont make it." I mutter, tears coming from my eyes._

"WHY WERE YOU IN THAT FOREST!" I yell at the boy. "I was traveling I wanted to know what was on the other side." Hale answers as turn and punch the wall. The wall that just a few minutes ago I leaned against shaking my head at Koschei's non-sense. "Do you know what is on the other side of that forest?" I growl. "No." Hale says like an innocent boy. The innocence that he cant have. "What is on the other side of the forest?" Koschei asks as I walk over to the door and open it. "The Underworld." I answer coldly as I close the door leaving just the boy in the cell.

Koschei

"The Underworld." She answers barely a soul in her voice. If she had her way the boy would be executed for treason. Something that we cant prove without going into the forest to track his footsteps. "What about the boy?" I ask following her up the stairs knowing exacly what she would say. "Just leave him there. I need to talk to Master Akira." She answers going into a full out run, leaving all that lies in the dungeon to rest.

Ai

"Are you OK Grace?" I ask from the bar as Grace violently open the door from the dungeon revealing her and Koschei. "Yes." She answers walking right out of the room to Master Akira's office. I shake my head as Koschei sits at a bar stool. "The usual." Koschei says and I naturally grab a mug and fill it with booze. "What happened down there?" I ask as I set his mug down in front of him. "No idea. The boys name is known but we have no idea where he came from." Koschei says taking a sip of booze as Master comes out of her office with a stern look on her face. "Would you like a drink Master?" I ask knowing that she will need to call for someone. "Koschei get off your but and stop drinking that shit." Master says causing Koschei to jump. "Get me Eliza and Skylar." She says to me as I pick up the quarters intercom phone. "Eliza Moonlight and Skylar Dragneel please report to the Masters office immediatly." I say genitally as Grace takes a seat at the bar. I reach for the strawberry's as she shakes her head. "Why the hell do I have to stop what I am doing."Koschei mutters taking another sip of his booze. Master walks over and takes his drink from him and hands it to me. I take the booze and dump it into the sink knowing full and well two things. Koschei is going to be mad, and Master Akira wants me to dump it out. "What the hell was that for!" Koschei yells as Eliza and Skylar walks in. "Yes Master?" Eliza says causing Master Akira to not hit Koschei in the head. "Yes do you know the boys scent in the dungeon?" Master says so genitally making Grace eyes open wide. "Yes Master." They both answer at the same time. "Well you two, Grace, and Koschei are going to go into the forest and find where the hell he came from." Master says and walks back into the office. Koschei and Grace jump out of their seats and walk right out of the guildhall with Eliza and Skylar close behind. My guess is doing what Master Akira told them to do.

* * *

**Alright Lets go back to COO COO Town! Okay so I have no idea what will happen in the forest yet, but I do know that I have some characters to add in future chapters and HALE IS INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY... Which they cant do so I ****deam him innocent...**

** Oh and My minions please dont revolt or you will die (Oh yes like I can come through the computer screens and murder you all in your sleep...) Umm okay I am going to remove my computer from my room now...**


	24. Chapter 21- the forest

Eliza

"Are you mad sis." I ask as Koschei and Eliza look confused. "Got his scent." Grace says starting in a full out run. "Where are we going?" Eliza asks like Grace has a plan or something. "Where ever his scent leads us." Grace answers. "I have his scent too." Koschei says and Eliza agrees with him. "I don't." I say feeling left out. I doesn't take long for us to find where he last camped out in the forest. "There is nothing." Koschei says. "Nothing that sight can see... but what about scent and hearing." Eliza says plainly. "Don't forget the memories." Grace says walking over to the water. "If we find a link to the Underworld from him what are we going to do?" Eliza asks as Koschei chuckles. "Oh that little boy will have allot of explaining to do as I beat the shi... Fudge... as I beat the fudge for desert." Grace says innocently causing Koschei to start laughing. Thats when it happens. "I catch a small scent that I could smell on Alice but just enough for me to track where it came from. "God that boy was all over this place." Eliza says chuckling. "Well he only stayed for one day so lets move on." I say hoping to continue towards where I can tell the scent is coming from. Grace smiles and signals for all of us to follow as she starts back into a full run. Blindly running, but following our most trusted sense. Our scent and smell. "God Grace you can smell you really strong here." Koschei complains. "You can also smell Skylar." Eliza adds on. "Yeah am I the only one who realized that Sky's scent is coming from the specks of blood on the ground." Koschei says slowing down. Grace stops and looks down for a minute then climbs a tree for who knows what reason. "Hey just like good old times Grace, but your wearing a dress." Eliza says causing Koschei to look up. "Yeah whatever." Grace says as she reaches the top of the tree. "Lookin' good up there." Koschei calls up in a voice that I can only hope is a warning voice. "Yeah you would be the one to look lover boy."Grace calls down. She searches the horizon for trouble and my guess is that she found some because she jumps down in her battle dress, which is definitely not the dress she went up in. "Whats the matter?" Eliza asks. I hear a noise and Grace grabs my arm and puts herself in front of me. "Demons... coming towards the city." She warns then quickly looks at me then Koschei then back at me. She bends down and pulls something out of her purse and puts it in my pony tail. "I am not going to almost lose you again. Run back to the guild and warn Master Akira of the demons attack. They are coming straight for the city and tell her to release the boy. I'll explain later." Grace says with a tear coming from her eye. I nod my head and turn around and she whispers once more the words that I first heard when I almost died. _Don't die on me Skylar._

Koschei

"What the hell! You mean demons are coming towards us!" Eliza yells at Grace and she nods her head in answer. "How many?" I ask hoping for a smaller number. A number that I know I wont get because she sent her sister to the city to warn the Master when she knows that her sister can help take on the smaller numbers. "At least 100. Its like the whole fucking patrol army." Grace answers. "Regular patrol?" I confirm. "No like the Patrol that is sent out when Tartarus is to busy with something to come themselves." Grace answers taking a coin out of her purse. "We cant defeat them on our own." Eliza says pissing me off. "Well we sure as hell aren't getting any help out here!" I yell to see Grace shhhing me. "I know I am calling for them." Grace says holding out her hand. "You calling them would mean that we are desperate and need the help of the Black Angels." Eliza says. "Whats wrong with me calling the group that I started." Grace comments as she raises her hand. "What is the Black Angels?" I ask cause I am ready to kick some ass with the demons on the way. "As leader of the Black Angels I summon Rios of the Shadows, Samantha of the Sun, Mia of the Earth, Nathaniel of the Moon, Emily of the Darkness, and Samuel of the Light." Grace mutters flipping the coin and it landing perfectly back on her thumb. The shadows get larger and then a boy with black hair and black eyes comes to view, then it gets brighter and a ray of sunshine comes and forms a girl with white hair and gold eyes. Then I swear an earthquake happens but something comes from a tree. Its a girl with green hair and brown eyes. Another boy comes from the lighter part of the shadows and I can tell that he has black hair and gray eyes. Everything grows dark and I swear that if another person comes out... too late. A little girl about the age of Skylar comes to view and I see that she looks like she needs to be put into the sun some more. Then a blinding light comes and I can barely see anything but a figure with white hair and very light blue eyes. When I can finally see again I notice that they are in a circle around us. "Whats the matter Grace?" The girl about Sky's age says. "Emily... guys there is a city behind us. And we need to protect it." Grace reasons like they all haven't been summoned before. "Protect it from what?" The white haired girl asks. "Well there are a bunch of demon coming like the whole major unit!" Eliza says freaking out. "Eliza get a hold of yourself, they are close and you don't want them seeing our weak spots." The green haired girl says holding Elizas shoulders. "I know Mia. Its been so long since..." Eliza starts only to be interrupted once again by Mia. "Who are these people?" I ask to see allot of eyebrows raised. "Koschei these are the Black Angels. A group of Devil Slayers. We all meet up as kids and well swore to protect what each other loved the most. Right now that's the city, and Skylar." Grace answers. I nod my head as another question is brought up. "Where is Sky anyways?" Emily asks. "I sent her to warn the Master of the guild in the city." Grace answers. "Sense when were you part of a guild." The moon boy asks. "A couple months." Grace says taking charge. They all nod their head and I can see that they had decided something long ago. _Grace would be the first to join then Eliza, the two with the scariest pasts and when it is fully approved the others would join. _"Its approved." Eliza and Grace mutter at the same time and the rest pair up and take each others backs.

* * *

**Yeah I just scare myself every time I write for you guys. I think that I will have nightmares for a month because of this chapter and then there is going to be more chapters and... wow. Okay so I made up this League of Devils and all their characters (not enough people wanting to be devil slayers so I just made some up and well these will just be nicknames that I used if anyone wants to take on one of them then you can make their real names :) )**

** Alright my minions I am still accepting OC's because I love OC-ness and lets end this on the note that it was already on.**

** Is Skylar safe?... What will happen to the city?... What will become of the guild?... Will the Devil Slayers survive?...**

** OMG now I just want to fake their deaths have a funeral and make them all come back... alive! Please review and ya'll can vote on that I'll take a tally of what you guys think before I write the next chapter so review as much as possible my lovely minions and I will see you in your reviews and in the next chapter!**


	25. Sorry Guys

**Hey guys I am truly sorry but I wont be able to update Guardian Angels this week.**

**I know you probably want to know why so I will tell you a little of the reason because I dont **

**want you all to cry like I am right now. **

** Tomorrow is the 16, just 3 days from my birthday (19th) but last year on that date my step-dad passed **

**is probably a good thing that he did because he had cancer and his Kidneys were failing.**

** His cancer was the doctors fault in general because he kept telling us that it was Arthritis so it was able to develop allot until it was stage 4. The doctor said that he would die in a couple weeks but he lived for 3 years because unlike the doctor we knew what kind of foods and dietary needs that needed to be filled when the doctor wanted to just let him die. Lets skip to last year. On the 16th he passed away not of cancer but of Kidney failure because the doctor switched his chemo which actually destroyed both of his kidneys. He died at 4:55 am about a hour before my friend came to pick me up from basketball practice. at 6:50 they (hospice) showed up to take his body (my mom and I had been singing his favorite song to him) and 10 minutes later they had loaded his body as my friend pulled up in her truck. That day was probably the worst day of my life because he had actually treated me like he cared (my real dad didnt and doesn't) and he was like the father I had always wanted. **

** I am sorry like I said before, but I just can write when I am crying and trying to feel better without killing all of the characters (yes I like to play dress up games and games that you kick peoples asses when I am sad) **


End file.
